And This Is Life
by thehugbandit
Summary: When you're watching your body fail you, when your mind is slowly beginning to wash away, something bizarre happens. Your innocence dissipate and suddenly you're left with one of two things: a wicked sense of humor or a depressed disposition. I wish I could say I was the first one, but as honesty dictates, I tend to lean towards the sadder one. That is, until I met her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life.

If you say the word enough, it starts to taste funny on your tongue. The way it rolls around your mouth makes you question whether or not you invented it. I know, the same goes for any old word. But I've been talking a lot about life lately, so much so that my brain has been asking questions without the rest of my soul knowing about it. And the meaning of the word, the meaning of life, has become muddied up in my mind. I don't understand it anymore. But..I guess I never have.

Deep stuff, right? Laugh if you want. I don't mind, really. Maybe I'm too young to think about these things, my parents certainly seem to think so. But when you're watching your body fail you, when your mind is slowly beginning to wash away, something bizarre happens. You watch your innocence dissipate and suddenly you're left with one of two things: a wicked sense of humor or a depressed disposition. I wish I could say I had the first. But again, I'm being honest here, and as honesty dictates, I actually tend to lean towards the sadder one. That is, until something really wonderful happened in the most tragic of ways. I call her A.G.

Amnesia Girl.

Chloe Finch.

To tell my story, I have to tell hers and how she brought us all together. My name? Levi Woodale.

And this is life.


	2. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Chapter One: New Beginnings **

_Three Month Ago…_

Where was the sun? Why couldn't I feel it? Maybe it was trapped again, behind the thick gray clouds. Everything seemed dark. Gray. Plain. Depressing.

I felt my lips etch into a frown as I eased up off the window, peeling the palm of my hand away as I pushed back. My skin left a large smudge in the center of the glass. I shook my head and sighed. All I wanted was to feel the sun's rays on my face.

"Levi!" I turned at the sound of my name. Nurse Jackson was waiting for me, clipboard resting at her side. Her eyes were wide, large, and annoyed. "Baby, where have you been all day?" She asked closing the gap between us. "I heard you missed class. Is that true?"

I turned back to the window, not saying a word. She let out a lung full of air signaling her disappointment. "Now I know that ain't right." She droned. "The Levi _I_ know would never miss class over something like this. He wouldn't let his grades slip and ruin his chances at a good future. College. A career."

My insides burned. Rage licked at my skin, bubbling from the pit of my stomach threatening to burst out at any given moment. I waited, clenching and unclenching my fists. The last thing I wanted to do was explode, especially at Nurse Jackson.

"Levi, honey?" Her tone had shifted, now concern coaxed her voice. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I shook my head no. "Can you please just stop?" I asked softly. She went quiet. I pinched my index finger and thumb to my brow. "I'm sorry. I just can't handle this right now."

Without saying another word, I quickly dismissed myself and headed towards my room in the left wing. I could feel hers deep brown eyes on me, woefully watching as I slipped down the hall and disappeared from her view.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't regret leaving without opening up. Truthfully, Nurse Jackson was the closest thing I had to a friend here. She listened to me, even when I wasn't speaking, and was the harsh voice of reason I needed when I slipped into depression. But I felt bad. I felt bad because I knew she had her own set of problems she was juggling, and a sorry teenaged boy dying from cancer should have been the lowest on the list of her concerns. But then again, I knew she cared too much to leave me behind. She'd be back with the same set of questions, and maybe by then I'd be willing to open up a little more.

"Was zur Hölle! Lass mich in Ruhe, Hure!"

I froze. Devin. My roommate was at it again. It took me a while to realize he was screaming in German. He seemed to be angry a lot, but I guess I would be too if I were paralyzed.

I don't remember exactly how Brittany said the accident happened, and I only vaguely remember the day he was brought in. He was crying out in German then too. Half of his tone was in pain while the other half was in a panic. I do remember that. I think a drunk driver hit him. It would make sense being late at night and all. And I remember his girlfriend racing over, tears running mascara down her once perfect makeup face. She stuck around longer than most would have, but when the sun finally rose and he was out of surgery, she left and never returned. That was six months ago.

Recently, the blue eyed boy gained control over the upper half of his body. Under any normal circumstances, this would have been considered a huge mile stone. But not for him. He wanted more, and his patience was wearing thin. The process wasn't happening fast enough. To cope, he turned to music. His melodic voice could be heard swelling and diving all throughout the left wing. Such sad and bitter songs. I had to admit, though, I envied his coping mechanisms.

"Aussteigen! Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

I pursed my lips and shoved my hands into my pockets. I knew that phrase well. In short, it meant get out of the room. And sure enough, poor Brittany had caught the brunt of Liam's deadly rage. The slender redheaded nurse came tumbling out of the room, hands held defensively in front of her face as she tried her best to smile.

"Devin…Devin…" She cooed inching her way back towards the door. "Come on, we're friends here, right?" She tried. "Let's think about this reasonably, shall we? Sounds good, right?"

"Aussteigen!" Devin shrieked, his voice cracking a bit. Brittany's face dropped. She ducked her head and barely managed to jump out of the way of a shoe hell-bent on hitting her in the face.

"Hey there, Mister!" She growled. "That is rude! Very rude! We do _not _throw shoes!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Brittany placed her hands square on her hips and went storming back inside. I turned on the balls of my feet and decided it would be a good idea to explore a little bit, seeing as my room had suddenly become off limits. It was my way of being social. I never spoke to anyone, but it was nice to see who was still here. As heartbreaking as it sounded, people never really stuck around too long. One way or another, dead or alive, people would leave. They always left.

Liam brushed past me as I rounded the corner heading towards the front desk. He shifted slightly to avoid bumping into me, let his eyes graze me, then dropped his head and kept on walking. I frowned. Liam and I were the same. Eyes forever cast downward, hoping to disappear. Vanish out of sight. The small teenaged boy was rarely caught without his hooded jacket pulled up to block out the world. It was an amazing sight to catch a glimpse of his eyes. So blue they seemed to stare right past you, but heavy with despair. Unlike most people in the hospital, he wasn't there for a physical illness. Depression had forced him into seeing tunnel vision, and the light at the end of the tunnel had eventual flickered out. He didn't have hope, and without hope, he didn't see the point in living.

I think that's why he carried a journal around with him everywhere he went. If he wasn't hugging the wall silently watching the crowds of people rush by, he was burning a hole in the pages of his book journaling. Words no other human would ever have the pleasure of reading.

Liam had been in the hospital longer than most. I wondered when he'd be released. When he'd get to taste the sweet air of freedom. But I also worried. I worried it was safer in here for him than out there. I wanted him to be happy because at the end of the day, I knew only one of us would survive and I didn't want it to be me.

I kept walking, past the front desk and towards the elevators. To my right was a room with a recent arrival. Nurse Jackson said her name was Juno and she'd be starting classes next week. She had this look on her face. A look of fake happiness. She was trying to smile for those around her, her parents and sibling, trying to convince herself she was excelling at the charade she was holding onto, but it was obvious to everyone she was failing. I wondered what that meant to her. What it meant to lose everything. I knew what it meant to me, but she was a perfect stranger with a different set of hopes and dreams. I could never understand what she felt. What it meant when Dr. McAndrew told her she would lose her arm.  
>Brittany had mentioned she had a fair shot at going onto the Olympics before the diagnosis. Volley Ball was her life and it showed. Her hair, silky and tamed, was delicately kissed from hours of practice in the sun. She had dyed it a faded blue around the fringe of her bangs, my best guess to support her team. Her body was toned from a very strict schedule of exercise and she showed an amazing amount of confidence only athletes seemed to have. If that wasn't enough to convince someone she thrived on the competitive court, she was dressed comfortably in a light blue tank top and white denim shorts.<br>She turned, noticing me noticing her, and for the first time I caught a glance of her eyes. Large and hazel, lined perfectly with thick long golden lashes. Once again, she tried to flash a smile. And once again, it failed.

I glanced away, still on my path to the elevators, and spied India leaning against the windows.

She didn't see.

She didn't see anything or anyone.

At least, not with her eyes. But she could hear everything, and as far as I was concerned, that went above and beyond what most people had. She adapted. Silently listening to the movements around her, never missing a beat. But as odd as it sounded, when the noises around her stopped, a slow sense of panic would corrupt her. It would start in the stiffening of shoulders and end with an uncontrolled twitch of her lips she hoped no one would notice. I think that's why she carried earbuds with her everywhere. To keep the quiet from capturing her.

When I looked at her, I didn't see a sad and lonely girl in sweats, sunglasses, and a cane. What I saw was someone like me. Someone who didn't care about the high school clichés because she didn't understand them. I saw a beautiful girl with a delicate figure and dark auburn hair who just wanted to have a decent group of friends, but didn't know how to reach out to people. And, unfortunately for the both of us, I didn't know how to do that either.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. She shot her head up to me. I smiled and waved even though I knew all that would greet her was darkness. Even so, she smiled and waved back to me. I nodded and pressed the down button and waited. Once the doors swiped open, I stepped in. I kept my hands in my pockets, listening to the cheesy elevator music as the small box eased downward. I wasn't sure where I was going, all I knew was that I wanted a change in scenery. I wanted something more than this. Than this life.

For some reason, I felt like something big was going to happen. Whatever was on the other side of the door was going to change me. And for the first time in almost a year, I was excited.


	3. Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

**Authors Notes:**

Why hello there my amazing readers! I apologize for not saying it sooner, and hopefully I'm not too late when I say it: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I'm so thankful for each and every one of you, you have been absolutely wonderful in your encouragement to me and loyalty reading this story. Thank you so much for your feedback, and please don't be shy. I don't like my readers to be silent! Comment and PM me and I'll be sure to get back to you as fast as possible and we can brainstorm together.

For those of you wanting to know if there will be romance in this story, let me just say this: yes. There will definitely be elements of romance and I will try my hardest to play on your heartstrings, so beware! However, this story isn't exclusively a romance. It's more of a drama.

When will the next update be? Geez, hopefully tomorrow! But if not, I'll have it out by Monday...Lord Willing. I'm really super bad at these! Ask my other stories.

Anywho, one last thing before I leave you (and I have a Thanksgiving present for you!): I still need ideas for a name. So far I have the Survivor's Group, and I'm kinda diggin' it. Thoughts?

Whoops! Sorry, brain flop. I just remembered I need ideas for a potential cover, something really catchy and vague. I've thought about making a silhouette one, and I've also thought about making one of Levi sitting alone. Thoughts? Comment or PM.

Alright! Present time. Let's see what Emma's up to, shall we?

**Emma's POV:**

Dash was at Leo's side. I could tell he was annoyed, but didn't fully understand why. I was with Leo now, wasn't I? Wasn't that what Dash wanted? For me to make up my mind? So why was there the tiniest bit of frustration pinched between his brows?

I shook my head letting a strand of pin straight hair fall in front of my right eye. I brushed it aside, pulling it back behind my ear with a heavy sigh. It didn't matter. As much as I loved Dash, I had bigger things to worry about. Things like food. My skin crawled. Why was this such a battle for me? It made Leo so happy to see me eat, but every time I pressed anything to my lips, all I could think of were calories. And the number of calories running down my throat and quickly being turned into fat bothered me. What was I going to do for Thanksgiving next month? Leo wanted me to spend it with him, but could I manage? I didn't want to eat, but I also didn't want to let him down. Was tricking him an option?

I paused. This wasn't right. Not the food. Not Thanksgiving. But trapped in my own head, I'd managed to wander off to the service elevators only doctors used. I overshot my destination by a lot, and after double checking over my shoulder, Dash and Leo didn't seem to notice either. Lost in their own conversation, they were no longer behind me. Knowing them, they probably didn't even notice I was leading them and went on their merry little way to the elevators leading to the roof to meet up with the other Red Banders. I shrugged, turned on my heels, and prepared to take a step forward. But before I could move, a loud dig demanded my attention. I flicked my head back around just in time to see someone slipping in. A patient. I stopped as he turned around and made eye contact with me just before before the doors shut.

Levi! What was he doing on this side of the hospital and where was he going? If the doctors found out, they would-

"Emma!" Leo's voice drug me back down to reality. I shifted my weight back to him. "Emma! There you are, what are you doing over here? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I, uh, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"You always are." He laughed. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for us. We can talk on the way."

"Yeah. Sounds good." I murmured stealing another glance at the elevators. What was Levi thinking?


	4. Chapter Two: Chloe

**Chapter Two: Chloe**

The doors swiped open with a ding. I breathed in, letting my lungs expand with the stale hospital air, and prepared to step out of the elevator, but before I had the chance, Dr. McAndrew screamed at me.

"Quick! Hold it!" He shouted, his voice teetering on the edge of panic. I did as he commanded, and in an instance, the elevator became cluttered with a crew of doctors and nurses. Doctor McAndrew's eyes were fixed on a silhouette laying horribly still on a stretcher. He was hunched over it checking the mystery person's vital signs and mumbling indistinguishable words.

Someone hit a button and the elevator started moving. Panic settled in inside of me. At that moment, I realized I was trapped. Trapped and invisible. No one seemed to notice that I, a patient, was using the doctor's elevator for my own personal use and that I had become mixed up with them. All I could think to do was stay as motionless as a lamp and pray they focused on the person who truly needed them. But Dr. McAndrew had a different plan.

"Levi?" I flinched at the sound of my name. "What are you doi-"

"Dr. McAndrew! She's going into shock!"

She? Curiosity captured me whole. I peered around the good doctor to see what he saw. There, spazzing on the table, was a girl with wild strawberry blonde hair. Her dainty body was jumping to life uncontrollably and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. My heart hiccupped. The color in her cheeks were beginning to retreat. I'd never been on the other side of this. It was always me freaking out and going into shock. My face warmed, I was terrified for her. Is this what my parents felt for me?

"We don't have much time!" Someone cried. "We have to open her up and see what's going on!"

"Damn." I'd never heard Dr. McAndrew's curse before, it sounded odd. But worse, the fact that he had slipped up sent chills dancing along my spine. That meant something was wrong. Really wrong.

The doors hissed and dinged. As soon as the opening was wide enough, the crowd rushed out. I lingered, not sure what I should do. A part of me wanted to slip back to my room and Devin, forget about the whole thing. But an uncontrollable urge surged through me at the same time. My fingers and toes tingled. My heart was rapid, fluttering. My brain went numb, and suddenly I was after them. Racing. Dr. McAndrew glanced back at me, but didn't say anything. He couldn't afford to split his attention so he ignored me as I galloped to the window and watched as they set her up for surgery. I pressed my palm to the glass. My mind muddied with concern. Whoever this girl was, I sure as hell didn't want to leave her. I sure as hell didn't want her to die. 

_...two weeks later…_

The girl pressed her index finger to her mouth as she leaned out of the door. Her eyes danced along one side of the hall, then she turned her head glancing the other way. After a beat, she eased up and made eye contact with me again, waving me over to her with the back of her hand.

I could feel the confusion overflowing me. I felt it bind my brows together and take up refuge in my lips. But the confusion didn't stop me from staggering forward. Slowly, I pulled my feet in the direction of the door she was lingering in until I was almost on top over her.

She smiled brightly at me, flashing me almost perfect teeth, and without explaining herself, she threw her arms around my torso and buried her head into my chest. I tensed at her warmth, not sure if I should embrace her back, and waited for her to pull away.

"Hi." She murmured breathing in my scent. "Oh, it's you! It's really you."

"Me?" I mouthed.

"Oh, you feel just as amazing as I though you would! Thank you. Thank you!" She cooed. She held me tighter. My heart sped up, beating uncontrollably inside of my chest, and a slow burn started in my cheeks and quickly rushed around my face. What was happening? _Why _was this happening? "Do you remember me?" She asked pulling away. Her smile didn't disappear the way I thought it would, but she did tame it back a bit. I felt her studying me, trying to figure me out, and I couldn't help but notice how pleased she looked. "You come by here every day."

"I-I do." I admitted lowering my head. She laughed.

"No! No! No! Please don't be embarrassed." She said nudging my arm. "Hey, look at me. I'm not upset. I-I'm really happy."

"Happy?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I-"

"Chloe! Chloe. There you are!" We both turned to see Brittany storming down the hall armed with a plump brush. Chloe's frame froze over. When she finally thawed out, she inched away, shrinking behind me, and tangled her fingers into my hand. "Oh, don't you try to hide!" Brittany grumbled, clearly annoyed. "Stop using Levi as a shield!"

"B-but!"

"Ah, no you don't!" The firery redhead peered around me and tugged on Chloe's elbow, forcing her away from me. "Your brother said he wanted you to have your hair brushed and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

I blinked twice, feeling the tension rising. I sensed I was being brought into the middle of a war. I backed up, watching helplessly as Brittany lead Chloe to the bed and gently forced her down.

"My brother wants you to brush my hair?" Chloe asked curiously tossing her head off to one side. Brittany let out a heavy breath, twirling the brush in her hand.

"Yeah, it's what he said. He warned me you might try to put up a fight, and I really don't have time for that. I have to weigh in Emma soon."

"Oh." Chloe muttered grabbing a chunk of her wild strawberry blond hair. She looked at it and frowned, then shifted her gaze back to Brittany. "I thought he wasn't coming today?"

"Well, he's not, but I figure if we get you in the routine-"

"You can try." The girl's entire disposition changed. She was taunting Brittany, crinkling up her nose a bit, and a huge smile slithered across her face exposing the dimples on either side of her cheeks. "But I'm telling you now, it's not going to happen."

Brittany was obsessed. The redhead's fingers curled around a fat brush as she stared down the frail girl sitting cross legged in a dress on the bed.

"Come on, please!" Brittany begged. "You'd look so pretty!"

"Not gonna happen!" The girl shrugged. "I'll braid it instead."

"Please? Levi, come on, side with me here."

The girl slowly rose, carefully placing her bare feet on the cool marble floors, and made her way over to me. She draped one of her arms over my shoulders and smiled brighter at Brittany, standing on her tip toes.

"Please leave him out of this." She asked politely. "Levi here is a gentle spirit, and musn't worry him with silly little spats over hair."

She looked at me, grinned, and rested her head on my shoulder. My cheeks warmed. Brittany frowned.

"Why is this such a big deal?" She complained. "Girls love make overs!"

"Maybe we should compromise." The girl said peeling herself from my side. "Instead of braiding my hair myself, _you _can braid it. Tie it up however you'd like! Won't that be fun?"

I shifted my attention back to Brittany. I could see the wheels in her head turning. She was running late and debating Chloe would take forever. Her entire frame was drenched in frustration. Eyes blankly staring at the girl standing next to me helplessly trying to understand what she was saying and failing at it. But after a while, something amazing happened. Brittany sighed, signaling her defeat, and set the brush aside.

"Fine." She declared. "Have it your way. Baby steps, right?"

"Exactly!" Chloe giggled patting at the edge of the bed. "Brittany, do you have a sister?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a sister?"

"Oh, well, no." Brittany said taking a tangled up section of hair and separating it. "But I've always wanted one."

"Yeah? I could see why. You'd be a really amazing sister."

"You think?"

"Definitely!" Chloe chirped. "You're so gentle and kind. You'd be a great big sister. I could see you being protective and stern over a younger sibling."

"I guess so." Brittany sighed weaving together a very intricate looking braid. "But that time has definitely passed. Mom's not popping out any more children, believe me."

"Probably a good thing!" Chloe laughed. "But, hey, that means you'll just have to have girls whenever you get married!"

"I don't know about that." Brittany's voice was heavy and sad. She dropped the braid and folded her hands into her lap, staring at nothing as Chloe turned back towards her. "I mean, I thought I wanted kids but I'm nowhere near close to that. You see, my boyfriend and I just broke up. I actually moved out here for him and-"

"Nurse Dobbler, what are you doing?"

Nurse Jackson's voice immediately silenced the room. The spunky young nurse sealed her eyes shut and I could see her swallow the lump in her throat. She very cautiously opened and closed her eyes, desperately trying to find the words to speak. But Chloe beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Jackson," she started, "I asked Brittany to braid my hair for me today. You see, my brother said he wanted to see me all dressed up his next visit and we thought it'd be a good idea if we started early. You know, get into the routine of things. I'm still trying to get used to things and Brittany was helping. Please don't be mad at her. It was my fault."

Brittany's jaw nearly dropped. I flickered my gaze across the room. Nurse Jackson looked to me, searching for my tell, but as far as I was concerned, Chloe wasn't lying. Her brother did want her to be dressed up for her next visit and she did ask Brittany to braid her hair. However, the order of the events weren't exactly in order. Brittany was the instigator, not Chloe. But Nurse Jackson didn't need to know that.

"Go weigh in Emma." Nurse Jackson said after a while. "And don't forget to check her pockets."

"What, really?" Brittany scrambled to her feet. "I mean, thank you! I'm sorry. Okay!"

"And Levi," I perked up, "keep an eye on Chloe."

I nodded, Brittany lapped over to the door to join Nurse Jackson, and they both left. I stood there dumbfounded, trying to process exactly what happened. I felt like a tornado had hit and struck everything around me. Nothing felt real.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Chloe rejoiced expanding her arms. Without warning, she fell onto her back on the bed. I looked at her sideways. "I'm Chloe, by the way." She said propping herself up on her elbows. "Or, at least, that's what they've been calling me. It sounds right, though."

"Levi." I murmured.

"Levi!" She grinned flashing me another nearly perfect smile. "I like the sound of that! It suits you, you know." She inhaled and exhaled quickly, her chest expanding and deflating as she stretched and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her sea foam green eyes widened with delight. "Do you want to do something fun?"

"Something fun?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes, fun! Like maybe go on a picnic with me?"

"Picnic?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and you could show me around. Give me a grand tour! Introduce me to people. Show me off."

I looked to the side. What I really wanted was to finish the conversation we started. It was like Chloe had a secret sitting there on the tip of her tongue, one that she wanted to share but the timing was never right. I licked my lips and shook my head. How could I bring it up again without sounding aggressive?

"You're stuck." Chloe reeled my attention back to her. She placed her hand in mine and squeezed tight. "What's on your mind, sunshine?"

"S-sunshine?" I stammered. She laughed.

"You're shy, aren't ya? Yes, sunshine. You don't mind me calling you that, do you? It feels, I don't know, nice? I like it on you."

"Oh." I whispered. She tugged me forward.

"Tell me, what's stopping you?" She begged. I exhaled slowly.

"Earlier," I tried, "you were about to say something. B-but Brittany cut you off."

"That!" She laughed releasing my hand to cover her face. "Oh, man. It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

"Embarrassing? Why?" I felt myself asking. She allowed her hands to slip down her face until they were casually hanging at her side. She looked so confident, it hard to see her as being anything other than cool and collected.

"Well, you see, I have amnesia." She said softly crossing her arms over her chest. "The funny thing about amnesia, or at least what they tell me, is that it's usually short term. You start to remember after a couple of days the things you have forgotten, and things you can't recall are usually not that big of a deal. Except my case. Dr. Grace says my case is special. She says she's not sure what happened or why I can't remember things. My brain looks fine, but everything is blank. _Everything._ It's sad, isn't it? Not being able to remember your family and friends when they're right there. But what can you do?"

I frowned. I couldn't even imagine that.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to let her know that I was listening and that what she was saying didn't make me think any less of her. But I didn't know how to do that. How to instigate. So instead, I just stared at her. Hoping she could see the concern in my eyes.

"Actually, it's not what I wanted to tell you." She grinned wide, like a Cheshire cat, and uncrossed her arms. "The embarrassing part is this: I thought you were my boyfriend."

Did I hear her correctly? She thought I was- but why? How?

"Yeah, see that expression on your face is why I was silently thanking God and Brittany for stopping me." She snickered. "You kept coming by, you kept watching me from afar thinking I didn't notice. But guess what, Levi. Guess what, sunshine. I _did _notice you. The look in those eyes, in those big beautiful multi-colored eyes, showed me you cared on a very deep, very committed level."

I did care. I cared a lot. And I was surprised she saw that. Before today, we'd never even spoke.

"So, a couple of days ago I decided to ask. I asked my brother, Joey, when he last stopped by. He confirmed I had a boyfriend. The problem is, my boyfriend isn't you."

She spun on the balls of her feet, letting the hem of her dress ride up a bit, and marched off towards the closet. She flung the doors open and started ruffling around. My heart splinted in my chest. I couldn't identify the emotion, and I knew the reason she left was to distract herself from reading me.

"Before you ask, I don't know who he is." She called over her shoulder disappearing into Narnia. "He hasn't visited me at all since I got here. Some boyfriend, right? I keep telling myself he's busy, but Joey says he lives fifteen minutes away. I haven't even had a phone call. Or text message. Or anything."

She paused, climbing back out of the closet, and smiled kindly at me. I tried my best to smile back, but it fell short of friendly.

"I found a basket for our supplies." She said waving around a small wicker box. "Lucky for us, Joey brought it our last visit here. Apparently old Chloe loved picnics. Glad to see that carried over to new Chloe. Joey figured I could break it out once I started making friends." She laughed to herself, hobbling out into view. "Did you know it's really hard making friends when you're in a coma for a week? It's also pretty hard making friends when your old friends and family are constantly at your side. I'm not complaining though. It shows me I'm loved."

I remained glossed over like a statue. I couldn't believe my mind was still trapped on the fact the she had a boyfriend. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. She was enchanting. Everything about her. She didn't have to be awake and alert for those to notice it. Trapped that first week in a coma, I saw it. Silent, yet a firm smile painted across her rose petal lips. I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her eyes the way I did now. But I did note her long, whimsical pale tinted red hair and fun little freckles that scattered like speckles of paint from cheek to cheek. I admired her delicate curves from afar and loved the fact that she was always surrounded by people who wouldn't cease their chatter about the person she was before the accident. Even though she didn't have the memories, it was clear she was the same now as she was then. Excited and full of life.

So I shouldn't have been surprised she had a boyfriend. The truth was, I shouldn't have even been jealous. But I felt I had every right to be angry that he wasn't here with her now. I just knew he had to have one hell of a reason for keeping his distance.

"So shall we?" Chloe sang. In the time that I'd spaced out, she'd managed to completely close the gap between us.

"But what about your boyfriend?" I didn't hesitate to ask. Her face slipped ever so slightly, but she caught it and countered with another kind smile.

"Oh, no worries! I'm no hussy. Past Chloe, maybe. But not me. You're not my boyfriend, sunshine, but I'm hoping you'll grow into a lovely friend. Together we'll help each other. I want to know who you are and I honestly believe in learning about you, I'll learn about me."

"You want to learn about me?"

I watched a slow blush spread across her face. She cast her eyes downward and chewed on her bottom lip giving me a dull nod. "Is that okay?"

I could breathe easy again. I smiled. "Of course."

With my words hanging in the air, I placed my hand on the smalls of her back and lead her out of the cramped up room. I told myself it was just a crush, that she had a boyfriend, that she didn't like me back. We were strangers. But she couldn't meet my gaze.

Maybe, just maybe, Chloe felt a blossoming affection too.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hi lovelies! I'm not a fan of this chapter. And, truthfully, I have an alternate ending to it. I went with this one because it seemed to flow better. For time's sake, I'm actually going to go back into the prologue and switch around some things...it'll make sense in the grand scheme of things. So please, review, PM, do whatever it is to make this story better! I love feedback. And if you want to read the alternate ending, let me know! I love you very much. Also, if you can think of any pairing, let me know. I have ideas, but I want to hear from you. Thank you!

Peace, Love, & Chloe,

thehugbandit


	5. Chapter Three: Devin

**Chapter Three: Devin**

"I want to know everything!" Chloe's breath was a raspy puff of air that intoxicated my ears. She sighed heavily and leaned back into the palms of her hands keeping her pale green eyes fixed forward, watching the sun slip into the horizon.

"Everything?" I asked with a sly smile. "You want to know everything?"

She nodded, letting a rosy blush brush across her cheeks. "Of course, sunshine. What's the point in living if you don't get to know everything?"

"I think it's impossible to know everything." I replied coolly. "And, I don't know, I kind of like being left in the dark."

"Is that why you keep to yourself?" She asked flicking her eyes back towards me. Her words cut me deep, but I knew she didn't mean for them to. She was honestly just curious, trying to figure out my ticks and quirks.

I wheezed out steam and crammed my hand into the picnic basket hoping to fish out something good. When I pulled my arm back, I was pleased I'd managed to reel in one of Chloe's homemade white chocolate raspberry cookies. I shoved it into my mouth before answering.

"People leave." I murmured wiping the crumbs away with the edge of my sleeve. "One way or another, people always leave."

"That's really depressing." Chloe stated with a laugh. She shifted slightly, tugging on her dress as she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "If you don't let people in, how will you learn to love? Truly love. And how will you grow? And be the person you're meant to be." She paused to smile, then shook her head and buried her face into her knees, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, there I go rambling to myself again! I'm on a roll, aren't I sunshine? Geez, I'm surprised you haven't left me yet!" Again, she chuckled to herself stealing a peek at me. She pursed her lips, thinking over her next words carefully, and began speaking again. "I know you've seen a lot of hurt and a lot of pain. I have no right to judge you. I'm sorry if anything I said upset you."

I couldn't contain the twitch of my lips. "You did nothing wrong." I informed her. "I like listening to you speak. It's nice."

"Really?" I reached for her hand to reassure her, but she pulled away. "We should get back." Her voice was tickled with nerves. She untucked her legs and rose to her feet. "I'm sure your roommate is wondering where you are."

"Devin?" I wanted to laugh, but when I noticed she was serious I stopped myself. "He doesn't really care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true." She said bending down to gather the picnic basket. "From what you've said, he just seems to be in a tough situation. Everyone here is. We're all just trying to survive. Once he wakes up from his depression, he'll be more interested in you. You'll see."

She was painfully optimistic and I didn't have the heart to tell her she could be wrong. And it was clear she had her mind set on returning which made me wonder if I had been to forward when I reached for her hand. She seemed on edge.

"Can I meet him?"

"Who, Devin?"

She let her chin dip below her collar and shot a sheepish smile. How could I say no? I stood and motioned for the elevator. "After you."

"Thank you." She whispered, and before I knew what was happening, we were both in the elevator. For the first time since I was properly introduced to her, she was quiet. Looking everywhere but my face until the tiny sliding box finally came to a stop.

"I'm following you." She murmured as the doors slid open. I looked at her confused. Did I really upset her that much? It was beginning to feel like she was making up any and every excuse to not be alone with me. I tried hiding my discomfort by shifting away from her and taking that first step out of the elevator. I didn't say a word as I casually strolled just a few paces ahead of her leading us both back to my room where I hoped Devin would be.

I could hear Devin's melodic voice carrying through the wing. Thankfully, we'd managed to stumble around the corner when he wasn't entirely angry and screaming in German. I glanced back at Chloe. Her eyes were dancing along the hall, drinking in their surrounding as she hugged the basket to her chest. Her smile was quite pleasant. Small, but firm still exposing the dimples on either side of her cheeks. I turned back around and sighed.

"We're here." I said nodding my head at my door. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I curled my fingers around the nob and pushed open the door to my room exposing an average built boy with electric blue eyes sitting woefully in the windowsill. He flickered his gaze to us, the turned back to the window pulling his guitar closer to his chest. With one of his hands, he ruffled some of his inky black and sighed.

"What are you doing here." He asked. I froze. "Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

The sign he was referring to was a small frowny face on the dry erase board attached to the front of the door. Whenever Devin drew the face, it meant he was in a bad mood and we should all keep our space. I managed to overlook it, distracted by Chloe who, despite only knowing her a couple of hours, was acting rather strange. I was caution as I entered the room. Chloe lingered, reading the situation.

"I brought a friend." I stated keeping my voice even.

"A friend?" Devin snickered, still gazing out the window. "Since when do you have friends?"

"Since today." Chloe chirped. I shot my head back to her. She hadn't quite stepped inside, but her voice was unshakable and drew Devin's attention into her. He stole a look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hi, I'm Chloe Finch." She said politely. "I'm a fairly new arrival, Levi here was showing me around. When he said he had a roommate, I begged him to introduce me. I'm sorry if we're itroduding."

"New?" He sneered chewing on his snakebite. "Babydoll, I don't blame you. I blame this guy. Seven months we've been roommates, he should know better."

He was about to go back to plucking the strings on his guitar when Chloe stepped forward. "I really like your voice." Once again, Chloe managed to grab his focus. He raised a brow. "I like your cover of this song. It's very raw."

She looked at me, almost asking for my permission to enter, then looked back at him.

"Oh? You like my music. There's a surprise." He scoffed. "Classic groupie. I bet you can't even name the song."

"You think I'm a groupie?" She laughed. "That's really funny! Oh my goodness."

"What's so funny about that?" He growled.

"Chloe has amnesia." I whispered softly. "She can't remember anything."

"Oh? Then that furthers my point." Devin said. "Just another fangirl tryin' to impress me."

We were obviously tapdancing on Devin's last nerve, but for whatever reason, Chloe didn't stop. When he rolled his eyes, she laughed again, placed the basket on the ground, and approached Devin. "Go ahead." The cocky, smug tickle in her voice was enough to make the skinny boy glare. "Start up the chords. That's what it's called, right? Chords?" She chuckled to herself and rapidly waved her hands. "Go on! Don't be shy."

"Why?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh! I'm about to prove to you I know what I'm talking about." She stated confidently.

He let out a heavy breath realizing she wasn't going to stop until he humored her. "Whatever." He grumbled bitterly. "Just back up, okay?"

She nodded taking a couple of steps backwards. Devin closed his eyes. A rapid ray of emotions painted his brows together as he started strumming. He bobbed his head, feeling the beat. Chloe tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She started swaying, humming under her breath. Both of them were lost in the song.

I hobbled over to my bed and curled up on the edge. I was interested in seeing how the situation would play out. I knew them both now. Chloe, a bright and warming light. Devin, a lost and angry flickering shadow. What would happen when they collided? Would she bring out the best in him, or would his anger explode?

His voice took flight. Raspy at parts, but smooth at others. The song became his whole life. Passion flooded his system. A true musician in his element as his fingers wildly found the correct notes to play at the exact right moments. I liked his bluesy lull and edgy alternative sound. It was like rock met pop and jazz. I never actually took the time to listen to him sing. I usually just avoided him.

He was about to continue his singing when Chloe took over. I was stunned, she hesitated at first, unsure if she should interrupt him again, but decided against it and started belting out the notes with ease. When I looked at her frame, she was effortless. Like a feather floating in the wind, the beat swept her away and her sugary, yet strong voice, drowned out Devin's defined tone. He stopped singing and allowed her to take over. Occasionally humming along with her. I studied his face, wondering if it was out of politeness or if he truly enjoyed her joining him. A tiny smile twitched at the corner of his lip. He barely opened his eyes to spy on her, and his smile grew.

Devin was enjoying himself, and the two of them started taking turns singing. A true duet. They didn't have to plan it, it just unraveled in the most perfect of ways. And by the end of the song, for the first time since I met the guy, he chuckled. Chloe bit her bottom lip and stepped aside.

"Alright, not another fangirl." The anger was fresh out of his voice. And he was grinning. "So, what's-her-face, where did you learn to sing like that? And follow up question, if you have amnesia, how do you know that song?"

"Chloe." She said placing her palm over her heart. "I'm not sure where I learned to sing, but my brother brought my laptop and cell over last week and I started shifting through the songs hoping they'd spark some memories. I remember the songs, but unfortunately no memories- yet! I'm optimistic, moonbeam."

"Moonbeam?" He cringed, but I could see the glimmer in his eye that said secretly liked it. It was the same glimmer in my eye when she first called me sunshine.

"Yes, moonbeam! Moonbeam has to live with sunshine." She said motioning to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're an odd one." He said wagging a finger at her. "But I respect that. What's-her-face-"

"Chloe." She corrected again.

"Chloe, I like you. You can jam with me whenever you'd like." He paused to glance my way. "Levi, don't screw this up."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Chloe laughed. "Don't worry, sunshine over there could never chase me away."

If that were the case, why hadn't she looked at me since she entered the room? I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck. I didn't like the sinking feeling of jealous gnawing at my core.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello, loves! So...what song were Devin and Chloe singing together? Duh! "If It Means A Lot To You" by A Day To Remember. If you want to hear them the way I pictured them singing it, the closest thing I can think of is the Gabrielle Aplin & Mike Dignam version. Mike's voice is pretty spot on to how I imagine Devin's, maybe Devin's a little raspier. I don't know. I'm still playing with his character. And Chloe I picture being a lot deeper and a little less sweet. Chloe's voice has a bit more soul, but Gabrielle is fine for now. If you'd like to re-read that part with the song playing, I highly recommend it. If not, that's cool too. Just thought you'd have fun with it! As always, leave your thoughts in the comments. More characters to come in the following chapters. You'll see Chloe interact with Liam, India, and Juno very soon. After that, the group will maybe start interacting as a whole. After all, this is about the Survivor's Group, right? Sorry for how slow each of the chapters have been so far. I'm trying to lay a solid foundation and let you get a feel for each of the characters. You know, give them their spotlight. So please keep reading!

Peace, Love, & Devin,

thehugbandit


	6. Chapter Four: Liam

**Chapter Four: Liam**

"You didn't!" Chloe gasped throwing both of her hands over her mouth. "No way! I'm calling it. You're bluffing!"

"I have the scar to prove it!" Devin smirked lifting his shirt to show off a single red ribbon scar that stretched two inches above his bellybutton to just below his right nipple. Chloe extended one of her hands out to touch his chest. She shook her head, letting her fingers trace around his flesh.

"Unbelievable!" She remarked retracting her hand. "I mean it, I really don't believe it! So, you're saying she just came at you with a cherry bomb?"

"Aimed it right at me." He said with a dull nod.

"Dang. All of this because she heard a rumor you were cheating on her?" Again, he nodded. Her eyes widened with pure, untainted curiosity. I leaned back on my palms and inhaled heavily. I had to admit, the story was pretty spectacular. "Question," she said raising a finger "did you actually cheat on her?"

A sly smile captured his face. His electric blue eyes sparkled as he leaned in closer to Chloe. "A gentlemen never kisses and tells." He whispered softly. "Nie küssen und sagen."

"Interesting." She hummed, her brows bound together as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm calling it again, you totally didn't cheat! Admit, you're too loyal for that crap."

"You think I'm too loyal?" He asked, a laugh caught in his voice. She grinned.

"Well, yeah. Come on, Devin. Moonbeam. You are a lot of things, but a cheater isn't one of them. You're a big ole softy."

"Me? A softy?" This time, he actually laughed. "Right. Me." He drummed his fingers along the armrest of his wheel chair and shook his head stealing a peek up at me. "Levi, she's a riot." He said. "Can you believe it! She thinks _I'm_ loyal. Me!"

I shrugged pulling one of my knees into my chest. It was amazing to me to watch Chloe at work. All this time I'd been living with him. Living with Devin, and in an hour she saw more of him than I had in all of my time with him combined. She was magic, I was sure of it.

"So, whatever happened to this girl, moonbeam?" Chloe asked tilting her head off to one side.

"Well, my bandmate Jerome ended up calling the cops on her for assault and battery." He said with a heavy sigh. "Since she was only sixteen at the time, none of the charges stuck. Naturally, we broke up. My parents pressed charges, and shortly after I ended up dating the girl she accused me of cheating on her with."

"That's awful!" Chloe shrieked. "Moonbeam, you've had a rough life. But, admittedly, interesting stories to tell. Mad respect for turning them into songs. Mad respect."

She held out her fist for him to bump, but was cut short by a dark, ominous figure lurking in the doorframe.

"Levi." I whipped my head around in time to catch Nurse Jackson's death glare. Rogue shivers shot up my spine. Her black velvet eyes seemed to be burning holes in my frame. Her lips twisted downward into a deep, disapproving frown. And she kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she slowly shook her head. "What is Chloe doing here?"

"We were, uh, just, uh-" I stumbled along, trying to string words together into a proper sentence. Chloe reacted fast, like she did earlier for Brittany.

"I asked him to introduce me to his roommate." I was amazed at how calm she sounded, despite Nurse Jackson's obvious aggression.

"And why would you do a crazy thing like that?" She asked back. Chloe's posture didn't change, she remained just as cool as ever, never letting that generous smile slip off her face.

"Because I was tire of being locked up in my room like a princess in a tower." She remarked as-a-matter-of-factly. "I want to be free, Nurse Jackson. I know it may have scared you, but I'm an unruly teenager. If I don't buck the system, then something is clearly wrong with me."

"Ms. Finch." Nurse Jackson was speaking impossibly slow. My blood ran cold. I knew that tone entirely too well. She wasn't buying into Chloe's sweet, innocent act, and as the headstrong woman I knew her to be, I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Are you aware you're in a hospital?" She asked. The question was rhetorical, but Chloe opened her mouth to answer it anyways. Nurse Jackson silenced her by raising a finger. "And are you aware it is my job as a nurse in this hospital to keep you happy and safe? You're making my job harder by disobeying the rules. You have your freedom, but it's within reason. You _have_ to listen to us when we tell you not to move. We're monitoring you right now. You have a serious heart condition that is worsening every day. Two weeks ago, you collapsed and hit your head. You were in a coma for a week and now that you're awake, you can barely remember your name. What happens if you pass out again and no one is there to help you?"

Chloe could barely make eye contact with the bold nurse. Her lips pressed together into a fine line. I could see the wheels in her head turning. Shifting. Registering every little words being spoken and properly digesting them.

Nurse Jackson sighed. "Baby, I want to see you live." The passion in her voice was thick. "Please don't be stupid. Just because you're an 'unruly teenager' doesn't give you a reason to act like a fool. You're better than that. I don't want to hear any more excuses. Get back into your room."

"Yes ma'am." The petite redhead murmured slipping out of the window. She hesitated and looked back over her shoulder at me, then shifted her eyes back to the nurse. "May I take my sunshine with me?" She asked in a very meek voice.

"Your sunshine?"

Chloe nodded gazing back at me. "Levi." She smiled. "I'd like him to walk me back to my room if it's alright. He was giving me a tour and it's not complete until he returns me."

Nurse Jackson tensed. I could feel her studying me, wondering if it was a good idea to entrust her to me after I betrayed her earlier. I seemed to be doing that a lot to Nurse Jackson lately. First, skipping my appointments and then breaking an amnesia girl out of her room for an entire afternoon. My once spotless record was quickly becoming muddied up with mischief.

"Levi, I'm trusting you." Nurse Jackson said after a beat. "Baby, don't let me down."

"I won't." I replied evenly. She gave me a stern look, shook her head, and exited without saying another word. After he was sure she was gone, Devin cleared his throat demanding our attention once again.

"You, uh, broke her out of her room?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled. "Sick. All this time I figured you to be a straight laced nerd. Guess I had you pegged wrong."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, man. It's a compliment."

"Well," Chloe said clapping her hands together, "I'd hate to cut this bonding experience short, but I really do have to get back. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, yeah, right." I mumbled cramming my hands in my back pockets. I made eye contact with Devin. He perked up a bit, gliding his hands around the wheels of his chair. Ready.

"Shall we?" He asked starting towards the door.

"We shall!" She cheered looping arms with me. "Tally ho, boys! Tally ho."

We were almost at Chloe's room when she stopped. Devin and I stopped with her, both of us looked at her face. We were all happily chatting before. Sharing stories as we slowly strolled down the hall, and now we were all just frozen.

"I think I need more females." Chloe mused clasping her hands behind her back. She scanned the halls and started to hum, lost completely in thought. I stared at her sideways, it seemed the more time I spent with her the more bizarre she became.

"More females?" I felt myself asking. She stopped, turned on her heels, and smile.

"That was supposed to be an inside thought." She chuckled tossing her braid over her shoulder. "I mean, I have you and now I have Devin, I think I need some more estrogen in my life."

"Okay…" I couldn't help but drag out the word. What exactly did she mean by 'she had me and Devin'? Was she collecting us? I shook my head and cast my gaze to the ground. I really didn't have time to think about it. Devin strolled up next to me and smirked at Chloe.

"I know just the girl, if you're interested." He said letting his smile slant off to the left. Happiness tickled her frame. She nodded, unable to form the words in her mouth. "Well, there's this new girl who got here a couple weeks back. Tall, blonde, athletic looking. Her room isn't too far from here if you, I don't know, want to stop by and introduce yourself."

Was Devin blushing? He couldn't quite make eye contact and he seemed to be a little jittery. Well, as jittery as Devin could get. Chloe seemed to notice it too. Her smile changed in a way I can only describe as certain, like she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

"Ok, moonbeam." She said, her voice was low and almost playful. She gestured for him to glide in front of her. "Why don't you take the lead and show me?"

Devin hesitated confirming my suspicion. He _did_ have a crush. And just like that, my mind went wild going through the last couple of weeks. I thought about his behavior, and how it shifted ever so slightly the day she arrived. I thought about his songs and how, even though they were still sad and depressing, had become a little more optimistic. Like today, and how the song was about love.

"Well, I-" he was nervous. Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced around the room a bit before clearing her throat.

"I'd lead, but I have no idea where I'm going. Having amnesia and being new isn't the best combination."

He stared at her hard, then after a beat gripped his wheels and sprang into action. Chloe lingered at my side, then slowly started following.

"It's cute, isn't it?" She asked gazing after him. "New crushes fill you with a certain kind of energy that's utterly intoxicating."

I smiled feeling a slow burn rising to my cheeks. I knew exactly what she meant.

"It's just around the corner." Devin's excitement was clear. I could practically feel his heart racing from way back here. "It's the second room on your left!"

"Oh! Okay! Awesome!" Chloe cheered, but for the second time since we started our expedition to her room, she stopped. "Wait! Question, totally unrelated, who's that?"

I looked up and Devin turned. She was pointing, her slender finger zeroing in on a lanky hunched over teen nose deep in a journal.

"Liam." I explained taking a step forward. The boy perked up at the sound of his name. I'd forgotten that my voice tends to carry, and when our eyes met and he realized that the three of us had noticed him, he became bashful and shy. He shoved his face back into his book and tried really hard to become invisible.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's go! Remember second door on the-"

But Chloe was past that, she was already moving towards the boy sitting alone in a window. I waited by Devin's side, feeding off of his frustration. Didn't she just say she needed more girls in her life? Yet, here she is. Picking up another boy. I shook my head. This girl was something else.

"Hi! Liam, right?" She said sticking her hand out to him. His deep blue eyes widened in pure shock. He gaped up in her, unwilling to believe his own eyes. When she realized he wasn't going to take her hand, she curled her fingers back into her palm and dropped her arm to her side. "I'm Chloe, and these are my friends Devin and Levi. They're showing me around. I'm new here!" She laughed awkwardly to herself, then motioned to the window. "Do you mind if I sit here for a second? I've been on my feet for a little too long and am feeling winded."

"What is she doing?" Devin hissed under her breath. "We're right here! She's not winded!"

My smile grew. She wasn't tired at all, she was making up an excuse to initiate a conversation. Clever little girl! I felt my feet moving without my permission. I wanted to see how this would all play out.

"So, Liam, what are you getting into today?" She asked politely. I watched her eyes. She was taking a peek at his journal, and he felt it. He pulled the leather bound book into his chest and cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He murmured bashfully. "Just this."

"Oh! Well, that could be fun." She said leaning her back into the window. She tugged at her braid. "Or, you know, if you're interested, we're on our way to branch out and meet more people. You could join us if you'd like."

"W-wait, really?"

He blinked twice, then cast his stare to the ground. I could feel his anxiety escalating. I reached for Chloe. She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"Hey, Chloe, we should really get-" I tried, but Liam looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Levi?" He asked, his voice small. I froze. "Do you guys really want me to come?"

How could I say no to those big blue eyes? I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Of course." I whispered. Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

"See? Then it's settled!" She exclaimed once she was steady on her feet. "We now have a, oh what's it called? A posse of people! Let's go meet girls!"

"About damn time!" Devin grunted. I hadn't even noticed him rolling over to us. Chloe laughed, and at first I thought it was at Devin, but when I looked back at her I saw she was laughing at herself.

"Ha ha! Let's go meet girls." She chuckled. "I could have worded that differently! Oh, my. I mean, let's go make friends who happen to be female so I'm not the only one!"

I rolled my eyes, amused. Liam cracked a slight smile and Devin sighed.

"Come on." He groaned impatiently. "Juno is just around the corner."

**Author's Notes:**

Hey loves! So, so sorry the chapter is long and Liam doesn't make an appearance until the end! I would also like to apologize for not updating for a while...I hit a block. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm much more loyal to updating this story than any other so yay! Anyhoo, review review review! No silent readers! You guys have been great about telling me how I'm doing and I appreciate that! If I ever get too wordy or drag out the story just a little too much, let me know and I'll correct it! Thank you! The girls are coming! Woo!

Peace, Love, & Liam,

thehugbandit


	7. Chapter Five: Juno & India

**Chapter Five: Juno & India**

The door.

The door was closed but the windows around it were untainted and clear, exposing two girls on opposite ends of the room both resting on their own beds. The blond girl, Juno, had her side littered with trophies and posters of athletes to help inspire her to keep moving forward. The other side, India's side, was plain. Just a simple bed with simple décor. But that would make sense for her, being blind and all looks really didn't matter.

"Should I knock? Or wave?" Chloe asked tapping a finger to her chin. After a beat, she shrugged. "Eh, I'll do both!"

That said, she gently banged her knuckles against the door and leaned around to peer through the window to wave. India was the first to respond. She stared past us and fumbled around for her cane. Juno glanced up, sighed, and mumbled something to her roommate. India stopped, climbed back into her bed, and Juno met us at the door.

"Hello?" I'm not sure what I expected her voice to sound like, but it was surprisingly normal. And she looked exhausted. Her hazel eyes puffy with heavy purple shadows underlining them, her nose a little red, and her bottom lip pouted out with a weird set of emotions that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Oh, hello!" Chloe chirped fidgeting with her braid. "I'm Chloe, this is Devin, Liam, and Levi!" She introduced politely. "I'm new here and am trying to make friends. Is this a bad time?"

"To make friends?" Juno sounded and looked confused. She yawned and stretched, slowly letting her eyes flutter shut. "It's just been a really long day."

"Oh, understandable!" Chloe laughed. "Well, if you ever need anything, either of you, please let me know. I'm promise I'm a good neighbor!"

"Duly noted." She grumbled. "Thank you, goodbye."

I looked to Devin as Juno shut the door. His face scrunched up into a frown.

"It's not even late." He said letting the disappointment drench his frame. "It's like, what? Nine?"

"Nine fifteen." Liam said glancing down at his wrist. "It's getting kind of late."

"I hadn't even notice." Chloe shrugged. "Should we pick this back up tomorrow?"

Devin puffed out steam. "Do we have a choice?" He grumbled bitterly. "No? Alright then, I'm out."

Without waiting for a response, the edgy teen rolled away. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'd hate to say it, but it's probably for the best."

"Yeah?" Chloe smiled. "I'm feeling the night creeping in now that I'm aware it's night." She giggled softly and looked at Liam. "What about you, starlight?"

"Starlight?" He looked afraid. I fought back a laugh.

"Chloe nicknames everyone." I explained. "Devin is moonbeam and I'm sunshine. It's just something she does."

"Yep! I think the blond girl with be daylight and the redhead will be nightshine." She mused spinning on her heels. She paused, glancing back at Liam. "So, are we all meeting after lunch?"

"After lunch?" Liam flicked his head back to me for an answer. I shrugged.

"I see no harm in that."

"Great! We'll try again when-" Chloe wobbled, not enough to be super noticeable, but enough for me to take a second look at her. Her smile slipped, but she caught herself and exhaled slowly. "when we, uh, meet up! I need female. Female friends."

It was getting harder for her to speak. I knew that feeling all too well. Like your head was beginning to swell up with smoke. Your thoughts were beginning to float away. And your blood felt like it was draining, retreating back to its core. Without even thinking, I glided to her side and placed my hand on her back and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned into me.

"Take it easy." I breathed into her ear. "This isn't a race."

"Whoa there, cowboy!" She smiled up at me. "I'm not racing. I'm just. I'm just."

I watched the color drain from her face to the point where even her freckles seemed to fade completely away. I gulped. Her body felt limp. And her eyes? They rolled. I could see her fighting it, but in the end, it wasn't enough. They rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into me. I staggered backwards, gripping her tight, and shot my gaze back to Liam.

"Help!" I screamed at him. "Please, get someone! Fast!"

He flinched as my voice began to escalate. I remembered what Brittany had said about the abuse he'd undergone at his house, and in that instance guilt pinched my stomach. But it wasn't enough to stick. My concern for Chloe outweighed my worry for Liam.

"Help!" I shouted louder. "Someone! Help!"

"What? What's goin' on?" Juno came stumbling out of the door, and when her eyes fell on Chloe and I sliding down the wall, she gasped.

"Juno? What's going on?" India's sugary voice carried over to me. I watched her blindly stumble out the door, curiously staring onward.

"Uh, um, uh!" Juno scrambled to find the right words to describe the scene unfolding, but she was failing.

"India!" I barked. She shifted her body towards me. "India! Get help! Tell someone Chloe Finch has passed out in the hallway. Fast!"

I flickered my gaze back to the girl in my arms. She felt cold. I swiped my hand across my forehead and held my breath. Oh, god! Why didn't I listen to Nurse Jackson before? She trusted me to return Chloe to her room! She trusted me to keep her safe and I couldn't do it! Oh, god! Why was I so stupid?

"Levi?" Liam crouched beside me. He split his eyes between Chloe and I. "What's going on?"

I shook my head unsure of how to answer. Juno lingered in the door and India disappeared into the room.

"Is she alright?" Juno wondered aloud. "She seemed fine just a second ago. What happened?"

"I don't know." I breathed. I tried to remember exactly what Nurse Jackson said before. Something about monitoring her? But, why?

"Help is coming." India whispered reappearing next to Juno. "What's going on?"

"That's the question on everyone's lips." Juno stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "The girl just passed out."

"The girl?" India asked. Juno nodded.

"Yeah, the one just at our door. She just blacked out."

Liam looked worried. He chewed on his bottom lip and nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. It was like he wanted to say something, anything, but hadn't the slightest idea what to or how to say it.

Shuffling footsteps stampeded through the hall. I glanced up just in time to see Brittany and an unnamed nurse rushing over to us. Worry painted Brittany's face. She slid in next to me and started checking Chloe's vital signs.

"Oh no!" She grumbled under her breath. "What is going on?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I grumbled. Brittany glanced at me and tried to smile.

"Nurse Jackson won't be happy." She said giving me a nudge. I glared. Like that was what was on my mind right now? No! I just wanted Chloe to be okay. "Liam, why don't you take Levi back to his room?" Brittany insisted helping the other nurse examine the rest of the strawberry blonde's body. "And girls, there's nothing to see here. Go back to bed."

Liam rose to his feet and waited for me to join him. But didn't. I silently protested the movement. It was like two weeks ago all over again. Me, mixed up in some mess watching a girl hanging by a thread be pulled away unsure of whether or not she'd live or die. But unlike before, I'd taken the time to talk to her. Get to know her. And in this one afternoon, she'd brought together the most random group of people I'd ever met. India, the blind girl. Juno, the broken athlete. Liam, the quiet one. Devin, the paralyzed band boy. And me. The ordinary cancer patient. She made us all feel special. What would a week be like with her? A month? A year? I couldn't let her go. Not yet.

"Levi." Brittany's voice was hard. She narrowed her eyes, binding her brows sternly together to scold me. "Hey, what did I just say? Go with Liam back to your room."

I shook my head no. I wanted to stay with her.

"Levi." Liam's meek voice caught my attention. I snapped my head back to him. His big blue eyes beamed down at me, concerned. "Come on. Please don't fight this. Chloe will be alright. I don't know her very well, but from what I can see, she's a fighter. You can't help her right now. So get some rest for when she does wake up. She'll want you to be there by her side, sunshine."

I tried my best to smile at him. As much as I hated it, he had a pretty decent point. I puffed out steam and finally pulled myself up. About that time, someone arrived with a stretcher and the three nurses hurried to pull Chloe onto it. I nodded kindly at the depressed boy and sighed. Juno cleared her throat.

"Is it safe for me to go back to my room?" She asked. I could feel the puzzled expression taking over my face. "I mean, neither of you will pass out, will you?"

"Juno." India dragged out her name. The blonde girl smirked tugging on a piece of blue hair.

"Just checking." She said sliding the door shut. Liam shook his head.

"What a day." He mumbled to himself and motioned for us to start walking down the hall. I frowned, glancing back to where Chloe was laying on the floor.

"You're telling me." I said. "That girl. She's something else, isn't she?"

Liam stared at me sideways and smiled. "I really liked her." He murmured.

"Me too."

Those were the last words we spoke to each other as we walked back to the room. I didn't say anything to Devin who was bitterly texting on his phone to God-knows-who, and didn't say goodbye to Liam when he left. I just tugged off my boots, stripped off my jeans, changed shirts, and slid into my sheets. I stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling and fantasized about the real sky hanging just out of reach. My lips twitched as Chloe's face was brought back into my mind. Her voice calling me sunshine swirled around my head. I knew I loved her more than I should. I knew it. But I didn't care. I didn't care if she had a boyfriend. I didn't care if she was crazy or couldn't remember her past. All I cared about was her getting better. Her life meant everything to me. As I closed my eyes to fall asleep, I promised myself I wouldn't allow the girl to talk me into adventuring with her again.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello lovely readers! So...recently (as in today) I decided to start posting this story on my Quotev account. For music, pictures, and slightly neater reading conditions check it out on my Quotev account which you can get to through a link on my profile. See what everyone looks like and so much more! Mwahaha! I love you all so much. Now that we've been properly introduced to all the characters, drama is coming!

Peace, Love, Juno & India,

thehugbandit


	8. Chapter Six: Nice to Meet You

**Chapter Six: Nice to Meet You**

"How's your friend?" The athletic little blond asked sitting across from me at lunch. She smiled politely, then took a small bite out of her crimson red apple. Her hazel eyes brushed curiously over my frame as she smacked her lips and set the apple aside. "Girlfriend?"

"Just friend." I mumbled shifting uncomfortably. She nodded staring at her plate for something edible to eat.

"Oh. Okay. You're Levi, right?"

"Yeah?" I raised a brow.

"That's what I thought." She smiled, but the conversation was going nowhere fast. I pursed my lips.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well, there is this one things." She said with a heavy sigh. "After you guys left last night, something horrible happened." My heart skipped a beat. I fixed my posture and tried to steady my breathing. "Reality hit me." She explained. "Chloe was right. Friends are important. Yesterday I was in a really bad place. Emotionally, I mean. I lost everything when I came here. My scholarships, my dreams at the Olympics, and in a week I'll lose my arm. I need some support on the inside. From here." She picked up her fork and started pushing around some yellow mush on her plate. "It's sad to say that I've been here nearly a month and haven't even had a real conversation with my roommate. It's not that I don't want to make friends, it's just I haven't really had to. Ever. It just kind of happens."

I placed my elbows on the table and cupped my hands around my chin. "You want to join our friends group?" I guessed. She blushed.

"Well, yeah." She sighed. "Is that alright?"

"You don't have to ask." I smirked. "Of course."

"Awesome! Thanks. So, you never answered. How is Chloe?"

I frowned and shook my head pulling away from my own grip. She nodded knowingly and went back to staring down the odd looking food.

"Still no word. I'm planning on swinging by after this. Devin still doesn't have a clue what happened. We haven't spoken since yesterday."

"Devin is the one in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, and my roommate."

"I thought the tall boy in the hoodie was your roommate?" She asked confused. I shook my head no.

"That's Liam. Good kid. Doesn't really speak much."

"So this group of yours-?"

"Yesterday was the first day we all hung out."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. This obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for. I could imagine how odd it must have sounded to her. A group of strangers showing up wanting to be her friend when they themselves really knew nothing about each other.

"Would you like to go with me to check on Chloe?" I asked. She met my gaze.

"I should probably head back. India and I have some catching up to. You know, it's funny. I wouldn't have paid her any attention if we went to the same school, but now that we're here I think I might actually like her."

"Yeah?"

She half smiled. "Being in here really turns your world upside down, doesn't it?"

I felt my heart hiccup inside of my chest. I cleared my throat. "It really does." I murmured.

"Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time." She said rising to her feet. She hesitated, meeting my gaze, and smiled. "Tell Chloe I said to feel better, okay?"

"Thank you. Tell India hello for me." I whispered. She nodded, grabbed her plate, and disappeared. I glanced around the cafeteria, noticing how isolated I was. How isolated we all were. There a few cliques of people, like the Red Band Society, but the rest of us were just a scattered mess spread out through our little wing of the hospital. I exhaled slowly, pushed up on the table, and left.

I think I was expecting Chloe's room to be empty when I arrived, and for her to be asleep. But when I got to the door and peered through the window, I was shocked to see India and Liam already at Chloe's side smiling and laughing.

"Oh! Look!" Chloe said excitedly when she noticed me. "Sunshine is here! Quick! Let him in."

Liam nodded and slowly slinked to the door. Chloe motioned for me to join them, still grinning wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Hello." I mumbled taking a place standing at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You look so awkward standing there. Here! Sit here."

She patted at her side and shifted slightly to make some room for me. I hesitated to take her up on her offer.

"How are you feeling?" I asked after a beat, slowly sliding into place.

"Better!" She chuckled. "A lot better."

"Nurse Jackson isn't happy, though." Liam piped in. "She's been asking about you, Levi."

"Oh, but don't worry about her!" Chloe chimed dismissing the thought. "She's just a mama bear. It's her job to worry. Makes you feel loved, doesn't it?"

It made me feel something, I wasn't sure if loved was the right word for it though. I cleared my throat and looked to India. I hadn't had much of any interaction with her since she first arrived a little over a month ago, but my conversation with Juno made me feel warmer towards her.

"India, how are you and Juno doing? I bumped into her at lunch and she mentioned she wanted to spend more time with you."

"Sh-she did?" India perked up. Her translucent eyes fluttered and a small, elegant smile twisted at her lips. She had her auburn hair tied up high in a bun to keep out of her face and was dressed comfortably in sweats and a T-shirt. I nodded even though I knew the girl couldn't see me.

"Yeah, she said Chloe's visit really changed her perspective about living in the hospital."

"Oh, wow!" She chirped happily. "I wanted to be close to her for a long time now. That's great news! She's been so sad, I just didn't know what to say."

"Sometimes it's hard to speak." Liam said letting a warming smile touch his face. "And sometimes people aren't ready for you to be there for them."

"Very true." She hummed reaching for her cane. She tried to pinpoint me in the room and forced a smile. "Do you know if she's wanting to do that now? I mean, talk. Or is she, uh, back in the room? Should I wait for her?"

It was nice to hear the eagerness in her voice. It made me realize how starved of relationships we were here. How we all were craving something real. I felt myself smiling.

"Yeah, she left just before I did." I replied evenly. "She should be there now."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Liam blushed rocketing from his chair. He paused, sensing the bizarre tension and started nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I-I would be happy to, I mean, if you wanted me to."

India giggled and nodded offering him her arm. "That'd be nice."

"Oh, ok! Thank you." He smiled happily taking her arm and started leading her towards the door. He stopped himself just before they exited and waved back at us. "It was nice catching up with you, Chloe. Good to see you, Levi."

"You too, man." I waved back.

"Buh-bye, starlight!" Chloe cooed. "Tah-ta, nightshine!"

"Nice meeting you, Chloe." India said over her shoulder. "Bye, Levi!"

"Bye India." I grunted, and Liam tugged them both out of the room. Once out of earshot, Chloe let out a pleased breath of air.

"They are so cute, I can't even stand it." She said staring at the ceiling. "India is such a delight. She's so shy and super sweet. I didn't even talk to her last night, and yet she was the first one to come and see me." She paused to glare at me. "You're really slacking, sunshine. I thought you'd be the first to visit. What's going on?"

I knew she was being playful, but it still struck a nerve. I couldn't meet her gaze. "I wanted you to sleep in." I muttered. She laughed.

"Well thank you for that. I wish I could have, but I gave everyone quite the scare. Apparently my heart stopped working last night and my body freaked out again. Nurse Jackson said I've been pushing myself too hard. And, seriously, don't worry about her. It was my fault. I begged you to break me out of here. I just hate being this caged little bird. I need to fly!"

"You can fly after they're done watching you." I said shooting her a stern look. "You really did scare us."

Her smile dissolved. She nodded. "I know. They're just never going to be done watching me."

She seemed so upset. Her little pixie nose crinkled up, and she wiggled her body uncomfortably. I belted out a single chuckle.

"Chloe, why do you do this?" I asked mostly to myself as I pulled the covers back up to her chin. "Why do you push yourself like this?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I was born hating rules. There are way more important things, like people. Shouldn't we have the freedom to see and speak to whoever we wanted whenever we wanted to?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you shouldn't go out of your way to seek then when you've just woken up from a coma. You're really important, Chloe. We all want to see you get better."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Nathan? Oh my gosh, Nathan!" Chloe was bursting with joy. "They said you wouldn't be able to come until tomorrow!"

I tensed, eyeballing the male leaning in the doorway. He wore a lopsided grin and a deep set of blue-green eyes. He was tall, muscular, and his dirty blond hair was tamed neatly into a side part. This was it. The boyfriend she mentioned yesterday. He was finally here to check on her.

"I asked to get off early from work." The man said entering the room. "Chloe, this is just like you!" He took the seat Liam was sitting in before and shook his head at her. "I should really be mad, but honestly I was expecting this."

"Hey! Don't blame me. This isn't my fault! They should know better than to try to keep me from making friends."

"Don't put this on them, you've always been a trouble maker!" He laughed. "Oh my god, Chloe. You're in a hospital for crying out loud. You need to relax."

"Ugh." She huffed. "I imagine as children you were always trying to boss me around."

Children? How long has she known this guy?

"Honey, please! You followed me around like a lost puppy." The man, Nathan, grinned. "I couldn't get you away from me."

"I don't believe it." She fired back. "But then again, my memory is a bit hazy."

They both laughed leaving me completely clueless in their wake.

"And who exactly is this handsome young man?" Nathan asked finally acknowledging me. Chloe threw a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes.

"Ohmygosh! How horribly rude of me! This is my sunshine, Levi." She introduced forcing her hand away from her mouth. "And Levi, this is my brother Nathan."

"Brother." It was terrible to say that I was relieved to hear he wasn't her boyfriend. I sup-nodded him not wanting to rise to my feet and awkwardly make my way over to him to shake hands. Nathan laughed harder.

"Wow, he's something else, isn't he?"

"He's pretty wonderful." She replied ignoring the sarcasm in her brother's voice. "I'd like to keep him."

"Chloe, we talked about this." Nathan sighed. "You can't collect people."

"Ah! So old Chloe _and_ new Chloe both like collecting people. This is good to know."

"Sh-should I leave?" I wondered out loud. "Or…"

"Oh, no, you're fine sunshine!" Chloe said patting my hand. "Sorry if we're too overwhelming. It's just, well, this is how we are."

"We're a bit obnoxious." Nathan agreed. "Runs in the family."

"Speaking of which, how is everyone?"

"Tonya's heading back to Georgia soon." He scoffed.

"You mean mom." Chloe corrected.

"I mean Tonya." He growled. "And Jonathan is finally making a trip down with his new family tomorrow."

"You mean dad." She tried. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Took the bastard long enough to come and see you. Made up some lame ass excuse about wanting to get the whole family together to see you."

"I don't think that's lame." Chloe whispered. "I want to see the family."

"Uh, no you don't. They're a bunch of pompous assholes. Hannah is a dictating diva and Davis has this weird creepy crush on you. It's not okay."

"And my stepmother?"

"Janise? Please. That woman is horrid. It's just you and me, kiddo. You and me. Enough of this negative energy, though. Chloe, I did something wonderful for you! Well, two things actually."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know how you've said you've always wanted a pet deer that acted like a dog to have?"

"No I don't remember that." She laughed. "Sounds awesome though!"

"Well, you have. Ever since you were eight and found a baby deer in our backyard and fed it milk out of a bottle. Well, I didn't get you a pet deer but I did manage to clear it over with the hospital. They're letting you keep your cat."

"Winston?!" Chloe shrieked. "They'll let me have Winston here?"

"He's an ESA, they can't take him away."

"That's great news! When, when will I see him?"

"Well, that's the other good news. I tracked down Grayson and he's going to bring Winston by tonight, they'll be here shortly after dinner."

"Grayson?" I found myself asking. Nathan nodded.

"Chloe's boyfriend." He explained. "Anyway, I wasn't able to take the whole day off so I have to leave pretty soon. I'm on break. Do you happen to have the time?"

"It's a quarter after one." Chloe said noting the clock hanging on the wall.

"Great! I still have fifteen minutes before I have to leave. Hey, sunshine, mind giving me these last couple of minutes alone with my sister? We have a handful of things we need to discuss."

I looked to Chloe, she shot me a sheepish smile and nodded for me to leave. I breathed out a lung full of air and reluctantly pushed off the bed.

"You're a gem." Nathan smiled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, pivoted on the balls of my feet, and started up after the door. Once Nathan thought I was out of earshot, he started back the conversation. "He's really cute, Chloe." He said. "Those eyes are really intense, what are you doing hanging out with him? Have you already forgotten about your boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Chloe did too. "Big brother, I can't remember anything." She chuckled. I wanted to linger and eavesdrop, but honestly that wasn't going to happen. I was angry. Angry at Chloe for having a boyfriend and angry at myself for falling for a girl that was already taken. How could I possibly be so stupid?

"How could you possibly be so stupid?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I spat at Nurse Jackson. She stared at me as if I was an infexious disease and cleared her throat.

"Boy, I know you ain't sassin' me." She hissed. "I've been lookin' for you all mornin', you know what you did."

"Can we please talk about this later?" I begged. "I'm really, really not feeling it today."

"Talk about it-" She froze, letting her eyes dance along my frame. "Talk about it later? Like we're going to talk about you skipping class 'later'? Or maybe like we're going to talk about you missing your past three appointments 'later'?"

I frowned. "So this is what it's come to?"

"Looks like it."

I shook my head, side stepping the dedicated nurse. "No. No, no, no. I'm not going to do it."

"Baby, you don't have a choice." She called after me. "You have deliberately been disobeyin' me for the past month. This isn't like you. Not at all. Talk to me."

"No!" I hollered over my shoulder. I wasn't sure where I was heading, but I knew I needed an escape and fast.

"Not this time." Nurse Jackson stormed after me. "Baby, come back here and talk to me like a man! What is goin' on with you?"

"I can't handle you right now! Leave me alone." I sounded like a child, and I knew Nurse Jackson knew it. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, she tugged on my elbow and spun me around to face her.

"Stop runnin'." Her voice demanded my attention. "Talk to me."

"I just can't!" I shrieked pulling away. I glared. "Everything around me has been complete and utter chaos lately. Do you really want to face me? I'm a ticking time bomb!"

"Please." She scoffed placing her hands square on her hips. "I've been doin' this a long time. I've handled worse. You try me."

"She's, she's got a boyfriend." My lip trembled. My knees wobbled. "I know what you're thinking, I don't even know her. But can't you see? That's what's got me. I don't even know her and yet, I feel this intense gravitational pull towards her. I can't get her out of my mind. She's everything. She plagues me. I both hate and love it. My entire existence just feels like this giant contradiction."

"That's it?" She raised a brow. "Levi, honey. You do realize this has been goin' on since before Miss Finch came into your life."

"Yes!" I snapped. "I know! I know. I know you want to open me up and get me to spill my guts out to you, but I can't do that! Not yet. Not yet. I just- I have to worry about Chloe. I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe. I have to make it up to you. I was so stupid to keep her out so late, to keep her from getting to her room last night. So stupid! I should have returned her. I should have. I should have. She should hate me. She should- she has a- she has a- she has a boy-boy-boyfriend."

Tremors ripped through my body and before I knew it, plump tears started streaming down my face. I was leaking, and if it was anyone other than Nurse Jackson with me, I'd be completely and totally humiliated.

"Baby, baby, baby." She cooed pulling me into her. She cupped a hand around my neck and used her free hand to stroke my hair. "Baby, there there. Please don't cry. You're better and stronger than that. Miss Finch won't hate you. She loves you, baby. I saw the way you two were together. How she wanted to protect you. Stop those tears. Baby, please."

It was like a wave came crashing over me and flood of emotions swelled and dived, releasing me from my prison. She held me tight, allowing me to sob into her ready arms.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Please forgive me. Don't take me away from her."

"Honey, I couldn't even if I wanted to." She smiled and pulled away. "Now, why don't you go and treat yourself to a nice, long shower. Clear your mind, and for God's sake, child, study for those damn tests you have comin' up."

"Yes ma'am." I croaked wiping the tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm countin' on you. Remember, I like my investments to pay off."


	9. Chapter Seven: Shaking

**Chapter Seven: Shaking**

I liked the feel of the shower. Warm, like rain, crashing effortlessly to my skin. I like the pressure on my head, the drops washing more than just the shampoo from my hair- they chased away my headache and numbed my thoughts. The steam inflated my lungs, clearing my system. And for the first time in a long time, I felt clean.

When I finally pulled myself from the shower, when I'd successfully managed to clothe myself, the doubt and depression came racing back to me. All I could think to do was escape. I wanted to go some place quiet. Some place to clear my mind and reevaluate everything I'd been hiding. Unfortunately for me, Devin had commandeered our room. He had finally managed to track Juno down and somehow convinced her to come back to our room with him. They'd been talking on the bed for about an hour and a half and they didn't seem like they'd stop for anything.

At the moment, Devin was attempting to teach Juno how to speak German. She was very intensively listening to him, tugging on the blue fringe of her hair, leaning into him as if he was the most fascinating person in the whole world. I rolled my eyes sensing myself fading into the background. My hair wasn't even dry yet and already I'd become invisible.

I wanted to be angry, but honestly I couldn't blame them for hitting it off. I couldn't be upset that Devin was pursuing a girl I barely knew. I couldn't be jealous that she seemed to like him back. That's just life. I should have been happy. But I wasn't. My blood was burning, telling me rage was on the hinge of consuming me fully.

Silently, I slipped over to the door, took one last peek at the two teenagers on the bed, and fled the scene.

I wasn't sure where my feet were carrying me. All I knew was that I was racing quickly, and heart was heavy and cringing with pain. Was the chemo making me moody? Or was I seriously this invested in someone I barely even knew? No, none of that was true. In my heart of hearts, I knew. I knew Nurse Jackson was right. It was more than that, but I couldn't face it. Not yet.

"Levi?" I was surprised to hear Liam's voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Levi's out here?" India chirped clinging to Liam's arm. I looked at the both confused. The last I was aware of, the two of them went off to find Juno. I mean, obviously that didn't happen seeing as Juno was on Devin's bed speaking broken German. I guess I just didn't expect her to be with Liam, and the sight of them together sent a flushed burn trickling down my spine.

"Hey, man. Are you alright?" Concern coaxed his voice. He staggered forward. His dark hair swept over his right eye. His lips pinched down into a frown. "You look-" He stopped himself. Uncertainty captured him whole. India tapped his forearm.

"I can't see you." She said with a polite smile. "But I can imagine you don't look well. What happened?" When I didn't speak right away, she stiffened. And her smile slipped. The silence made her uncomfortable. I inhaled and exhaled slowly not wanting her to feel bad just because I was having a pity party.

"It's Chloe." I murmured, ashamed. I cast my gaze to the ground and kicked at a pebble. What was I doing outside? How long had I been wandering around? And where was everyone else? I looked up, not waiting for them to respond, but more out of curiosity. I was in the middle of the hospital garden outside and we weren't the only people around. In fact, some nurses and doctors were scattered in small groups eating an early dinner. Even though the garden was meant to cheer up patients, the staff took advantage of its secluded beauty and snuck in. On late walks, I'd sometimes catch glimpses of horny doctors going at it in the bushes. Not my favorite thing to witness.

"Chloe?" India seemed intrigued. With her free hand, she pushed her sunglasses up her nose and pursed her lips. "What about her?"

I squirmed. I really didn't want to go down this road. Not here. Not with these two.

"Levi, you don't have to talk." Liam cooed. "I understand."

"It's really nothing." My tone shifted uncomfortably. India noticed.

"Levi, sunshine, I think I get it." Her lips twitched. "She's great. But she's not available. Not right now."

Was I shaking?

Her words warped in and out of my mind. Fading, echoing, hollowing out the innards of my brain. I felt my skin crawling, leaving a trail of cool and warm chills behind. Breathing was hard. Sharp. Frigid. My heart was panicking. My nostril, flailing.

I was shaking.

"Levi?" There was the concern again. I was sick of it. Sick of that awful, condescending tone. Sick of everyone treating me like a child. I wasn't a child! I wasn't fragile. And I didn't want to talk about it!

You know that frail high pitched white noise sound that sometimes pierces your core when blood pumps to your ears? That's all I could hear. I knew Liam's mouth was moving, forming words, but I had no idea what sound was coming out. What sentence he was stringing together. Rage licked at my skin. I couldn't drown out the voice screaming in my head. The fragments of pictures flickering across my mind. I felt so crazy. So alone.

"Give it time." Liam said placing a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance. "She'll come around."

Time? Was he serious? I glanced at his hand, then back at his face. He showed signs of genuine concern. This was…real.

I felt my lips curving into a crooked smile. I gently shrugged his hand away and rocked back on my heels.

"I don't have time." I replied simply. "They couldn't save me."

Shock.

It hit us all hard.

The stillness was unbearable.

No one breathed.

No one stirred.

We were all still, lingering. Cautiously analyzing every second as they slipped by.

After an eternity of silence, Liam cleared his throat. His deep blue eyes pierced me. I shivered. He licked his lips and took a step forward. "Wh-what are you saying?"

India tensed. Even though she couldn't see, she turned her attention to him, then shifted her body back to me tilting her head curiously off to one side. I shook my head.

"Forget it." I grumbled backing away.

"No!" India whispered. "Please, t-tell me. Tell _us_."

"I don't want to talk about this." I sighed. "I've gotta go."

I crammed my hands in my pockets and turned on my heels. Before I could move any further, Liam caught my arm and spun me back around. I glared.

"Please don't do this." He pleaded. "I-I've never had friends before, so I don't really know what to do, but something tells me a good friend wouldn't let you leave."

"Yeah." India piped in. "We're here for you if you want to talk. A-and Juno, and even Devin!"

I puffed out steam and tried my hand at smiling. I sensed it failed. The expression on Liam's face said it all. "Listen, guys, that's really sweet. But I'm fine. Really."

"But-"

"No, I'm okay." I wasn't playing games. These people were strangers. Take it they were extremely kind and genuine strangers, but I wasn't about to rip out my beating heart for them to digest. Not today. Maybe not ever. I was better off alone.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was back in the hospital staring out of a random window. I wasn't quite sure how long I'd been in my trance when I'd finally snapped out of it, but judging by the sky and how the pinks had transformed into blues, I'd say it'd been a good hour.

What was I doing? Not just now, but in general. If I wasn't so sick, would I be kinder? Would I have opened up to Liam and India? To Nurse Jackson? I tapped my chin trying to remember a time where I was open and honest. I was drawling a blank. I think I was always this way. Always quiet. Alone. I didn't like relying on others. I didn't like burdening them. And burdening them with my death just seemed wrong. I didn't want to die, but I also didn't want to live like this. What was the point in making friends if I was only going to leave a giant gaping hole in their lives when I was gone? Being close seemed pointless. And to make matters worse, when people discovered how close to the brink of death I was, they did exactly what Liam and India did. Pitied me. I was no longer an equal, I was a charity case. I didn't want that cheap, superficial sympathy. I wanted, no…if anything, I _needed_ someone to loyally look at me and genuinely smile. Someone who needed me.

I guess that's what was so appealing about Chloe. From the second I saw her, I felt this overwhelming desire to protect her. And when we finally spoke, her eyes glimmered with joy and compassion. I wasn't this dying kid to her. I was a friend. She made me feel normal and not so alone. I knew I was obsessing, but in my darkest moments, she was a light. She was new and exciting.

I shook my head and peddled away from the window continuing my aimless wandering. I thought about yesterday, playing it over again in my head. I thought about hearing Devin's story from his lips and not Brittany's. We wouldn't have been friends in High School. But he was cool. Talented. And I liked seeing him smile. I liked feeling like I was helping when we went to look for Juno, his not-so-secret crush. I liked that Chloe spoke to Liam when he was alone. We'd been in the hospital for months and usually his journal was a natural people repellant, but not for her. He was a completely different person now. Confident. And he got along so well with India, who complimented him beautifully. And Juno…I enjoyed how real she felt when she spoke. Solid and calm despite everything.

Maybe I was crazy for stepping away from what was obviously a blossoming friends group, but I couldn't let myself dwell on what was potentially lost. I had to start preparing. Preparing to die. I'd fought for so long. And now my time was done. I was tired. I needed to let myself be tired.

"Hey!"

I blinked twice and pivoted slightly. A guy, maybe eighteen, with a big goofy grin and dark brown eyes waved to me. I quickly one overed him, memorizing his face in my head. Honestly, he didn't seem that special to me. He was an average height for someone his age, and an average built. His style leaned more towards the mainstream hipster with his Ray bans strapped to his neon-blue v-neck T-shirt and his white washed skinny jeans rolled up to display his black chucks. He even had his light brown hair styled in the cliché side parted Macklemore haircut. Pretty ordinary except for one thing…he had a travel sized cat carrying case slung over his right shoulder. My heart sank making the connection.

"Grayson." I guessed. My voice fell flat of any sort of emotion. He looked at me funny, a hint of arrogance rising the corner of his lips.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Chloe." I murmured. "Are you here for her?"

"Yeah, I'm dropping off Winston. I'm running a bit late and am completely lost. Which way to her room?"

I hesitated. Man, how I wanted to send this guy packing. How every fiber of my being wanted to ruin him. But reason settled in and I bit my tongue. "You're heading in the right direction." I told him. "Keep going straight, then take your second left and it will be your first door on the right."

"Second left, first door on right." He repeated. "Awesome! I can do that."

I grinded my teeth tightly together and nodded. My fingers twitched curving into a fist with my permission. I hated admitting it, but this guy seemed to suit her. He was cheerful and kind. She needed that. She didn't need me _to_ bring her down. I lowered my head and made it a point to start up in the opposite direction of him. He stopped me.

"I didn't get your name." He smiled bringing my attention back to him. "You seemed to know mine, so it's only appropriate to know yours."

"Levi." I grumbled.

"Cool. Well, thank you Levi. I guess I'll see you around." He saluted, turned, and started whistling as he strolled down the hall. I frowned. I really hated that I liked that guy.

_**Author's Notes**_

Hey guys! I know you've been waiting a little while for an update, but with Christmas just around the corner I've been way too busy to do anything. Please enjoy this, I'll try to get a Christmas special up sometime this week but I really make no promises! Ha ha. I love you all so very, very much. You've been the best readers in the world! Please continue your feedback. I absolutely love it! Also, what do you think about a Chloe spin-off? Yeah? No? Review, review, review!

Peace, love, & Grayson,

-thehugbandit


	10. ChristmasHoliday Special

_**Author's Notes:**_

Welcome, welcome everyone! To the most wonderful Christmas Special ever! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, welcome to the Holiday Special! This is my Christmas or Holiday present to you. It's not a real update, it's like the Thanksgiving Special where I told part of the story from Emma's POV. Instead of sharing a piece of the story from another Red Bander's perspective, I'm going to share a portion of the story from Chloe's eyes. Since I'm thinking about making a spin off from her anyways, I thought it'd be fun to play with and maybe you guys would like it.

Bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada. Here we are! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I love you my loves with all of my heart!

Peace, love, & joy,

-thehugbandit

**Chloe**

I did something bad.

Now, before you go and get your panties in a wad, hear me out a second, will you? They drove me to it. I told them, I told repeatedly "I need freedom" and instead, they caged me in this room like a bird. That's kind of the opposite of freedom. And these walls, these horrid white walls, were driving me insane. They were drenched in depression, colorless, like death.

So, when my beautiful brother stopped by he decided to give me a super secret present. That's the real reason he decided to kick my sunshine out. Well, that and the fact he wanted to see if I could "help a brother out". Oh yeah, Nathan is gay. That's not super important to the story, but I feel like it's totally worth mentioning because as far as I'm aware, my little sunshine is as straight as an arrow. Not that that's really important either.

Anyway, what was Nathan's present to me? Obviously he didn't bring me my cat, that would have been cool too, though. No, Nathan brought something as equally important. He brought me a lifetime supply of paint.

Okay, I admit, that sounds really rather odd. Why paint? When he saw my puzzled expression, he laughed and told me I'd figure it out. Apparently past Chloe was a bit of an artist. Nathan told me, back before the accident, it was hard to find me without something in my hands. He explained I was always writing, dancing, singing, doing something creative to keep my brain sharp. Well, sadly it wasn't enough to keep my memories in tact. But! What's done is done. Might as well make the most of the situation.

That was my exact mentality after Nathan left for work. Here's where the something bad comes in. I may, or may not have (no, I totally did!), slather the walls in an explosion of colors. I couldn't help it! The canvas wasn't enough. I was hungry for more! All these images went racing through my head. I needed to keep up! Paint brushes, my fingers, cloth, all of it went to the wall to help spread the different textures and make a beautiful mural. And I couldn't stop at the walls, though each of the walls around my room had a different, unique piece of the picture. Somehow, and don't ask me how, I managed to get to part of the ceiling. I guess what was flowing through my mind was the night sky. I longed to see the midnight sky and all of the stars smiling inside of it. My soul yearned for those twinkling little balls of fire. Alas, I was stuck here. Covered from head to toe in paint. Trapped in my room being "monitored" by doctors who, by the way, hadn't checked on me since the morning. It was no wonder that in six hours, I'd nearly completely done away with the depressing whiteness of the room.

"Chloe?"

I froze, pulled the brush in my hand away from the ceiling, and blinked twice. Busted? I think yes!

I quickly drank in my surroundings. I'd created a whimsical masterpiece. A swirl of abstract people enjoying the beach, and the ceiling was to be the night time sky. What would the doctors say when they saw this? I mean, they could call me a hooligan, but it would in poor taste. I was doing them a favor. Didn't hospitals usually pay an absurd amount of money on murals? And here I was doing it for free! You're welcome, Ocean Park!

After a beat, I turned to see exactly which doctor or nurse had stumbled into my room. But instead, I found a stranger not too much older than me, lurking in the door frame. He was handsome enough. With chocolate covered eyes that twinkled in the florescent light and a sweet crooked grin. His light brown hair was bizarre, neat and messy all at once. Like some sort of famous musician I vaguely remembered. He wore a neon blue V-neck, white washed jeans, and black converse high tops. But what stuck out to me the most wasn't any of that. What got me was the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Holy freak show, Batman! Winston!" My delighted shriek made the poor boy jump, but I ignored him swinging my legs off to the side of the dresser I somehow managed to climb up on. I wiggled my toes and clumsily slid off the side and raced over to the boy. I beamed up at him, pure joy struck me to the core. Everything tingled and I think I was genuinely bouncing with excitement.

"No 'hello, Grayson'?" He chuckled shifting the bag towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I laughed relieving him of the bag. "Hello, my dear! Welcome to my humble abode."

"I really like what you've done with the place." He grinned stepping inside. I strolled over to the bed so I could let Winston out. Grayson read my cue and closed the door before joining me. "It's very you."

"You think?" I asked unzipping the bag. The poor kitty meowed as I cooed and coached him out. I had no memories of this cat, but the small creature seemed to be bonded to me. He purred and rubbed his head against me as I held him to my chest. I felt warm and calm for the first time in a long time. I could not contain the smile quickly spreading across my face. And I had to admit, he was a lot smaller than I pictured. His fur was soft and black with speckles of orange scattered in the most random pattern. His eyes were huge, and bright emerald green. I nuzzled my face into his back and exhaled slowly. This. This was nice.

"This seems like a happy reunion." Grayson said reaching for the cat. I felt Winston tense, but ultimately he allowed the boy to touch him. "Wow, he's actually letting me pet him! Usually this little guy hates me."

"Oh yeah? That's horrible! Are you some kind of serial killer? You know, animals have a sixth sense for these types of things."

"I'm not a serial killer!" Grayson pouted plopping down on the bed. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest and batted his eyes up at me. "Does this look like the face of a serial killer to you?"

"No." I admitted. "But they never do! I suppose you're not a serial killer though. What would the chances be that we're _both _serial killers!"

"Nice! A _How I Met Your Mother _reference!" He said quickly. I looked at him confused. He paused. "Y-you don't remember, do you?" I shook my head no. He sighed. "Right, amnesia."

"Blast amnesia! So, I'm assuming _How I Met Your Mother_ is some sort of T.V. show?"

"Only our favorite!" He chirped unfolding his arms. "We used to watch three episodes a day. I'd make us tea and you'd make us lettuce wraps and we'd snuggle up on the couch and watch Netflix together for lunch or dinner. We were really happy, you and I."

"Were?"

He froze, fixed his smile, and stifled a laugh. "I just, I don't know, you seem different but the same. You're still my Chloe, my bae, but you're different. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. I was with you when the accident happened, you know."

I shook my head. I legitimately didn't know. I couldn't remember a thing. It was the strangest feeling in the world, being with someone as they went through memories of you. You could hear the emotion in their voice, you'd want to understand it. But the tone and the inflation did nothing to bring those memories back to you.

"Grayson, my love. You're forgiven." I smiled. Winston meowed. "Please don't beat yourself up about it. My heart hiccuped. It was a fluke. It's not your fault."

"I-I know." He choked. "I can't help it though. I feel so guilty."

"Hey, what's done is done. Let's stop this moping around and do something fun!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Um, good question. I'm under house arrest right now. I had an episode last night, but-"

"Oh my Chloe!" He reached for my hand stopping my sentence dead in it's tracks. "You were never one for rules. Ten bucks says you want to break out of here right now and show me around."

I looked at him sideways. This kid was good. "You're right." I mumbled. "I do."

"I bet you want to gather all the friends you made and introduce me. And also, you want to show them Winston."

"It's like you're in my head!" I yelped. "How are you doing this?"

"Babe, we've been friends forever and have dated half those years. Let's just say, I know you."

"Good gravy, I doubt nothing! This is awesome! Is this what love feels like?"

"You bet." He sighed happily. That dreamy look in his eyes was enough to make anyone want to melt. I released Winston and grabbed Grayson's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He agreed helping me to my feet. "Though maybe you should shower up. Your warpaint may be a bit intense."

I looked at my ruined dress and chuckled. "Maybe, or does it add a regal effect?"

"Chloe, shower up!" He demanded. "I'll be here when you get back."


	11. Chapter Eight: Deal With It

**Chapter Eight: Deal With It**

"Levi…Levi…hey, earth to sunshine! Wake up!"

Devin's not-so-patient voice had been irritating me for quite some time. I made the unfortunate mistake of returning to my room after helping Grayson reunite with his girlfriend, Chloe. Devin was too absorbed in Juno to notice me moping around at first, but once she registered my obvious discomfort, he got a little too involved and was now sitting two inches away from my face poking me with his skinny little black nail polished finger.

"Maybe you should give him some space." Juno urged leaning into the gloomy singer. He ignored her, taking another jab. She bit her lip. "I mean, seriously, he looks like hell. Ease up a little, will ya?"

"No, I don't think that's what he wants. The silence means he's enjoying this." The sad part is, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. His voice was so even that Juno even questioned it. She looked at him and sighed, pinching her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose.

"Devin. Please, I'm not gonna ask you again, back off."

"Fine." He groaned, wheeling away. "But I'm serious. I think he likes the attention. Look at him."

She did just that, but after a split second of eye contact, rolled her eyes and took up her seat on the window sill.

"I think he's hung up on Chloe." She muttered mostly to herself. "I mean, that's just a shot in the dark, but I've seen this kind of depression before. It's a kind of sadness that only love can cause."

"Love?" Devin snorted gliding to her side. "Yeah, right! They've only known each other a day."

"So? Look at u-" She paused, her cheeks reddened. She brushed her blond hair frantically in front of her face and cleared her throat. "I just think he's hung up is all."

"You like me!" Devin teased.

"Do not!"

"Oh, yes you do! Admit it. My charm has rubbed off on you!"

She hesitated, her arms tensed slightly and her face became puzzled up with a flurry of embarrassment. "Don't say that!" She shrieked. "I do not!"

"Do too! Do too!" He chirped. I rolled my eyes. This. Was. Torture.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I was beginning to feel. My emotions were running rampant and I had no way of knowing how to control them. That's the funny thing about willingly turning yourself into a robot. When you finally flip the switch and decide you want to be human again, even if you're unaware you're doing it, it hurts. You feel crazy and you know you're acting completely out of your mind insane. Being around two love birds did not help my insanity one bit.

While the two were distracted, I decided my room was no longer (and never was) a safe place for me. I slid off my bed and padded out the door. I could hear the two bantering even from the hall. That level of infatuation should have been illegal. I was beginning to regret leaving India and Liam in the garden. At least they weren't obnoxious with their love.

"Oh my gosh! There's my sunshine! Oh, Grayson! Look! We found him!" I cringed. Chloe. I knew, I just knew, she was with Grayson. Why? Why was this happening? "Levi! My sunshine! Oh, my love! We were hoping you were in your room! This is so wonderful!"

I forced my best happy face and pivoted towards the two figures lingering in the hall. Grayson and Chloe were, of course, looping arms. He had such a smug look on his goofy face. Pride drenched his entire frame. And she looked so damn happy I couldn't even stand it. I attempted to wave and smile brighter. I can only imagine what it looked like to them. Chloe laughed.

"Wow, that is…just awful." She giggled approaching me. She looked up at Grayson, then back at me. "This one tells me that you two met earlier. Is that true?"

"Chloe, sweetie, why are you doubting me?" Grayson asked beaming down at her in delight. "Why do you always doubt me?"

"Well, I don't like your face." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "You seem like a liar to me."

"I'm hurt!" He pulled away dramatically. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes for the second time in ten minutes. Dear God, they were the couple that playfully insulted each other. Why? WHY?! Why did she come hunting for me? "Chloe, baby, why do you have to go and break my heart?"

"Oh, hush-hush!" She said waving him away with the back of her hand. "Sunshine, I came to show you something super important! Tell me, and I promise it won't hurt me, are you allergic to cats? And if not, how do you feel about cats? Be completely honest! Please and thank you."

"I'm not and I like them." I replied coolly. Honestly, I did more than like cats. Cats were probably one of my favorite animals on the planet. Back when I lived with my parents, I had two. Hansel and Gretel. They came from the same litter. It seemed fitting.

"Good! Because, drum roll please, Winston is here! You have to meet him! He is the best cat in the whole universe! I know every cat owner says that, but I actually mean it! This cat is a boss. That's something people say, right? Boss? Yeah? No? It sounded good but I think I killed it."

She was speaking a thousand miles per hour, it was hard to keep up. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was bouncing off the walls. I mean, she was literally bouncing with joy. Her pale red hair was frizzy and wild, but she seemed so precious to me. I wanted to reach out and pat her head, but with Grayson right there next to her, I knew I couldn't successfully get away with it.

"Whoa, slow down there, babe. You're startling the poor boy." Speak of the Devil, Grayson strolled right over to us and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder forcing her to a stop. She froze, tilted her head back to him and frowned.

"I can't help it." She whined. "This much happy should not and could not be contained. You have to let it ride."

"Same old Chloe!" He chuckled and I wanted to punch him in the face. I mean, come on! What was he, from a cheesy '60's Disney show? Did Disney even have shows back then? He was too damn perfect. I changed my mind. I hated this guy's stupid guts.

"Well, I don't know about that." Chloe said, her voice softening. She lowered her head and folded into herself. "I don't really remember what I was like before."

"Oh my God, Chloe! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" He apologized. She shrugged away.

"Psych!" She said shooting a finger at him. "What's that, the third time today? Serves you right, sucker! Anyhoo," she was back on me "so sunshine, come see my cat, okay? Like right now. Please? Please. Please!"

"Well I-" I started, but I couldn't finish. Grayson placed himself between us.

"You're busy, aren't you?" He guessed. Chloe shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"No he's not! He's my sunshine. He makes me smile and I can only pray I make him smile too. He was my first friend when I woke up and you didn't even let him finish! Let him finish, okay?"

Grayson backed away with him palms defensively in the air and stared at me. Something in his look told me I really wasn't invited, but when I glanced down at Chloe I couldn't help but smile. She was so sincere it was sickening.

"Are you free, sunshine?" She whispered. So much hope in her voice.

"I'm always free for her." I replied with a quick shrug of the shoulder. Her grin turned intoxicating, like she was about to explode once again with happiness.

"Oh, sunshine!" She flung her arms around my torso and squeezed tight. "My sunshine! You'll love Winston! And, and, I have another surprise for you when we get to my room! Oh, you'll love it!"

"Yeah, you'll love it." Grayson chimed in. Out of the corner of my eye I spied him frowning. He wasn't happy. And I knew it was because of Chloe. I shifted uncomfortably, pulling myself away from her grip. This wasn't right. She had a boyfriend. I couldn't let myself feel this way. I barely knew her!

"Hey, Grayson!" Chloe chirped. I blinked twice. It was odd hearing her call someone by their real name. "Come-come! Come hold my hand!" He obeyed. Out of reflex, I backed away. She looked at me confused. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Hold my hand too!" I stole another look at Grayson. Hate filled his entire frame. Chloe didn't wait, she grabbed me and I loved her touch. "Right this way!" She urged. "This is the best day of my life!"

I wished it were mine too, but the truth of the matter was I couldn't feel more out of place. Why was she doing this to me? Toting me around like a toy poodle. And Grayson? The more I stared at him the more I realized he was just as annoyed as me, if not more. Was this out of character for her? I mean, he knew her longer than me, right? Back before the accident, was she loyal? Or did she always do this? Make her boyfriend feel small.

"We're here! We're here!" Chloe cooed standing in front of her door. She dropped both of her hands and excitedly wiggle around, blocking the entrance like she was trying to stop us from coming in. "Drum roll, please!"

Grayson started clapping his hands to his knees and she smiled and threw open the door exposing the most magnificent piece of work I'd ever seen in my entire life. Chloe had managed to create something beautiful. Though I wasn't an art genius, her work reminded me of Monet. Blurry, yet clear. Whimsical colors swirled and blended to perfection creating something deep. Something real. Something like a dream. Each wall had a different piece of the same picture. The scene she'd put to life were people at a beach at night. There was a bonfire, waves, the sun slipping down the horizon and her ceiling portrayed the stars and moon coming out for the first time at night. The more I looked, the more I began to notice something. There were seven people total. One in a wheelchair with a girl trying to pull him out, two walking hand-in-hand by the ocean, two by the fire cuddling, and one sitting alone watching it all happen.

"Is this- is this us?" I asked inching closer to the wall on the other side of the room. I mean, it was hard to tell, but the silhouettes huddled close to the fire looked oddly familiar. In fact, all of them looked familiar. India and Liam walking by the waves, Juno pulling Devon to his feet, the one sitting alone looked painfully like her brother, so that left…

"Yeah." She blushed after a beat. She tussled her braid and shrank into herself. "I guess I just really wanted to go to the beach with my new friends."

"Why?" It wasn't my voice, but it had the same question. "Why are you two cuddling?"

Chloe and I turned to see Grayson standing alone in the doorway. My heart hiccupped inside of my chest. I couldn't help but feel for him.

"It's to symbolize our closeness." Chloe explained. "My sunshine was the first one to check on me after the accident."

"So you're cuddling him?"

I needed to leave. That's what needed to happen. But my feet turned to lead and I was trapped in place watching the horrible, awkward, majorly uncomfortable scene unfold.

"It's not like that." She was turning redder every second. "Oh, Grayson, I'm sorry this must be so confusing for you."

"Confusing for me." He snorted. He rolled his chocolate brown eyes twisting his lips into a deep, unforgiving frown. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever, babe. Confusing for me. Do you know what this is like for me? You've been in a coma all this time, I've been torn up about you. About us, then I come here and find you falling in love with some other lowlife. Is this really it?"

She was silenced by his words. It felt awful seeing her so small. It wasn't her fault, though. Even if she was falling for me after a day together. She just wanted something familiar. Something constant in her life. And her boyfriend wasn't that. Unfortunately for him, I was. I was always by her side, even when she wasn't awake. The first two weeks she decided to wake up, I was there for her. And I still was.

Something purred and rubbed up against my leg. I glanced down to see a very small cat with bright green eyes grinning up at me. It was a reaction, really, that I bent down and scooped up the cat and nuzzled him into my chest. Chloe noticed instantly.

"He likes you." She murmured in a daze. I stared blankly back at her, petting the cat to calm my nerves. She couldn't take her eyes off me. Off us.

"Chloe." Grayson's voice turned hard. "Bae. Look at me." He snapped his fingers impatiently. I wanted to hit him. What he was doing was beyond rude. I wouldn't even snap at my dog, let alone a person! She turned anyway, looked him dead in the eye. He smiled. "Bae, it's me. It's _your _Grayson. This isn't confusing for me. I know what I want and it's you. It's always been you. But looking at you now, you don't know what you want. Clearly it's confusing for you. Obviously, you don't remember me. You're not in love with me anymore. But I vow to make you remember me, make you fall back in love with me. And one day, you'll have the two of us together painted on your wall. And you won't be confused anymore. Because I love you. And I know you'll love me too."

What was she thinking in that beautiful head of hers? Did she expect this this morning? Did she see it coming at all when he came to her today? Or was she blindsided? The only thing I knew for sure was that she was about to cry. Tears clouded her soft green eyes and threatened to fall right down her face. She didn't let it faze her. She waited. Waited for something as she fixed her dress. Winston the cat felt her discomfort and wiggled out of my grip. He pranced over to her and meowed, she responded by plucking him gently from the ground and cradling him into her.

"This is overwhelming." She laughed awkwardly. "Grayson, I won't lie to you. I am confused. I won't deny the banter is easy with you so I know there's something there. Whether or not that flame is dead, I'm not sure." Her words cut him deep. He winced in pain. She turned to me and smiled politely. "And as for you, dear sunshine, I know you love me too. It scares me how easy it is for you to love me. I see it and it's warm, like the sun. I want to love you too, but I can't because it's not fair. For either of you. At the end of the day, I don't know either one of you."

"So that's it?" Grayson snarled. "No! I won't let it be! I don't care if you're starting to fall for him! You're still _my_ girlfriend! And I still love you! So, I'm going to stay. I'm going to spend every day with you until you remember me!"

"You're more than welcome to spend your time how you please. I'll allow it." She said pulling her cat closer. She glanced over her shoulder at me. I think she was expecting me to profess my love too. But I didn't.

"Chloe, I respect you enough to honor whatever you want to do. I don't want to stress you out with my feelings and I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I know what you're going through because I don't. Honestly, I don't know you either. And I'm scared too. You're easy to fall in love with. If you need a friend, though, I understand and I can be that friend for you. But if you feel too much pressure from me, I'll walk away from you until you decide I'm safe again."

Tears. I wasn't expecting so many. Not from my words, at least. She buried her face into Winston's fur and her whole body started trembling. Tremors of emotions I didn't understand ripped through her body and Winston purred, trying his best to comfort her.

I stole a look at Grayson who appeared completely dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do, so slowly started backing away making a quiet exit out the door. I didn't mean to, but I glared after him shaking my head. This was supposed to be his girlfriend, and he didn't even have the decency to wrap his arms around her. I wanted to be mad, but my concern for Chloe took over. I draped myself around her and placed my chin on top of her head.

"I'm truly sorry." I whispered to her. "I didn't mean to steal your happy day."

She pulled away and stared up at me with red eyes and smiled. "Can't you see?" She cried. "These are happy tears. You gave me the best gift of all. True love and friendship. You took away all the pressure so we can be close. Thank you."

After she spoke she leaned back into me and began crying harder. I felt myself getting even more confused. It was hard to explain, but when you're sick and dying every second counts. Your seconds become your hours. Your hours become your days. And your days become your years. So, despite whatever Grayson thought, Chloe and I had a history too. And he was going to have to deal with it.

_**Author's Notes:**_

My dear sweet readers, happy new year! It's been a month, hasn't it? And the sad truth of the matter is I've had this chapter completely typed up for all that time! Whoops, I feel horrible now! But, I do know where this story is going so I'll be sure to post as much of it as possible as long as you promise to keep reading! Thank you!

Peace, Love, & Apologies,

-thehugbandit


End file.
